Harry Potter and the hounds of hell
by StrawberryXThief
Summary: Story - Wolfeli - adopted from amycakes. Something was different, Harry had realised. Of course, it probably had to do with something with the silver claws sliding between his knuckles. Nevermind the ministry wanting him dead. Logan/Harry, slash HP/Xmen
1. Wolfeli

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style (I have written ahead 7 chapters - Booyah)  
**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: None**_

_**Chapter style: Story**_

_**Words: 1,997**_

_**Author comments on the bottom. **__**Please**__** read them if you have the time

* * *

**_

_**Chapter one: Wolfeli

* * *

**_

Harry James Potter was never a normal child. At the age of only one he managed to stop the greatest Dark Lord of all time, if only temporarily and even though his relatives were what they 'considered' a normal family and strived to be a normal family, he was anything but normal, as he had found out at the tender age of eleven and the truth of their words had hit him. He was _really_ a freak in their family. He thought he could live normally then. At least in the wizarding world.

But of course not.

He was pulled into killing his defence teacher in first year with his bare hands, never mind having previously mentioned Dark Lord stuck onto the back of his head. In second year, he found out he had an ability to talk to snakes when no one else could and while that was all well and dandy (of course everyone thought him to be the heir of Slytherin) he was also pulled in to kill a basilisk god knows how many times bigger than him and save his best friend's younger sister from dying.

And if that wasn't enough, his third year he found that the murderer of his parents was not actually Sirius Black but Ron's pet rat who was in turn the 'dead' Peter Pettigrew. Fourth year, he was pulled into a competition (underage mind you) that a high rates of being killed and he managed to resurrect Voldemort (the aforementioned Dark Lord), his fellow competitor died beside him and his Defence teacher was actually a Death Eater (Voldemort's minions) in disguise.

But fifth year was Harry's worst year by far. He had managed to kill his godfather. Albeit indirectly, but his fault nonetheless. If he had taken Occlumency seriously, if he hadn't trusted Kreacher (that stupid house elf!) and if he had put more faith in Snape, then maybe, just maybe Sirius would still be alive today.

Harry knew it was probably a bad idea to be walking outside at night time, but it had become a daily (nightly?) occurrence ever since he came back to Hogwarts to start his sixth year, but sleep had begun to escape him ever since, not only Cedric's death that hung on his shoulders, but his godfather's death too.

His friends were beginning to worry about his lack of eating, never mind his sleepless nights. But he had told them not to worry, that he had gone to the kitchens for food, that it was 'nothing', and that he was actually getting his needed hours of sleep.

Of course all of it were lies. How could one sleep when his own godfather had blamed him for his death in his dreams?

He had no idea of where he was going, just really getting some fresh air. Usually he just sat by the lake at night, careful to avoid going out in nights of full moon, but today he didn't feel like sitting still, wanting – no, _needing_ to move and not let his thoughts wander back into his nightmares. It was bad enough that they came to him when he was unconscious, he surely didn't need them while he was awake.

_I wonder when they'll realise I'm not in bed most hours of each night_, he had thought absently to himself as he (stupidly) decided to do some exploring in the forbidden forest. Of course, with his wand out ready to use it if needed.

He shivered as a cold breeze passed him, puffs of clouds forming every time he breathed from the mouth and nose. He was wearing the warmest he could find he could in his trunk without being to suspicious to the boys in the dorm room (after all, he didn't want to overdress if he only wanted to appear to go to bed, nor did he want to scramble in the middle of the night for clothes, only to wake them up with the noise) and that only left him with oversized clothes that was once Dudley's and a wizard robe over the top of that. It was nearing winter of course, so he should have probably thought about that before leaving the warmth of the castle.

He shivered again as another breeze shot through and deciding he had enough of an adventure walking into the forbidden forest for the night (and fortunately not encountering anything as of yet) he turned to go back to the castle and only realising then how far he walked from the castle.

Which was quite far.

As he was about to take a step back towards the place he considered home, a twig snapped behind him making Harry turn as fast as he could with his wand out in front of him protectively. A chill crawled up his spine and he knew it wasn't from the cold. When nothing came at him from the shadows, Harry turned around only to freeze in fright.

Had he had the time to actually cant out a spell, he would have. As it were he had only managed sparks before the creature attacked him and before everything went black, his last thought was: _Well, __**shit.**_

＊ウルフェリー＊

When Harry woke up again he was blinded by the familiar white walls of the infirmary. Sluggishly, he moved to grab his glasses from the side table and putting them on. When everything had not cleared, he reached up and rubbed his eyes, pushing up his glasses. When his hands moved away and the glasses automatically settled on his nose, everything was still blurry. He frowned and took off his glasses thinking it was dirty when everything suddenly cleared. He sat there dumbfounded for a minute before it dawned on him that he could see clearly _without_ his glasses.

He was beginning to get nervous though, with the sudden twenty/twenty vision (anything that happened without an explanation never bode well with him) and ran his hand through his hair as a nervous habit before he twitched slightly when his hand touched two furry, sensitive appendages atop his head.

No, this did not bode well for him at all.

Harry, needing to find out what had happened to him (because one thing is certain for sure. Something had definitely changed) he lightly touched the ground; he was surprised when he almost fell down, his legs quite weak.

"Oh my! Mr. Potter! What are you doing out of bed?" Madam Pomfrey's firm voice suddenly alerted Harry of the medi-witch's entrance, "You have been in a coma for six days, thus you are not strong enough yet to walk," she said, pushing Harry back into bed.

"B-but, uh, what happened? What's wrong with me?" Harry said when he got pushed back into his bed, "There's something on my head! And I have no need for glasses anymore!"

"Professor Dumbledore will be down in a moment to explain," she said not seeming too happy and then summoned a mirror, "This is the transformation your body put you through when you were in a coma."

Harry took the mirror gingerly, a foreboding feeling in his stomach. When he looked in the mirror, all he could do was freeze unsure in what he was seeing was for real. He had cat-like ears on top of his head! They twitched a little and then went down when he didn't like what he was seeing. His eyes were still a vibrant green, but had slits for the pupils. If he wasn't a freak before, Harry had gathered that he surely was one now.

Seeing the panicked look, Madam Pomfrey took pity on him and summoned a chair to sit beside him. She pried the mirror off Harry's frozen hands and made the boy look at her. "Harry, do you remember what happened before you fell into a coma? Why were you in the forbidden forest?"

"I…" Harry's mind was numb. What on earth happened to him? All he could remember was… "I couldn't sleep that night, so I decided to take a walk. I really didn't mean to walk that deep into the forest! All I remember is turning around and seeing a… _thing_ crossed between a cat and a werewolf before everything went blank."

"The thing that attacked you was something called a 'Wolfeli'." It wasn't Madam Pomfrey who had spoken and both student and nurse turned to see Dumbledore, standing not too far from him. His eyes weren't twinkling as usual, his sombre look not matching his bright, happy purple coloured robes.

"Harry," he said, and he cringed when he heard the disappointment in his voice. Him and his stupid walks! Now the headmaster was disappointed in him! "I'm sure you wish to know what you are, am I correct?"

Harry let out a breath; a dreadful feeling filled him as his mentor said those words. "…I guess."

"Harry," Harry then realised that Dumbledore was not using his usual words 'my boy' for him and Harry took this as a bad sign. "As you may have gathered, you are no longer human. You have been turned into a creature that we call 'Wolfeli'.

"Wolfeli are dark creatures, like werewolves, but unlike werewolves, Harry, they stay in this form their whole life instead of once a month. They have been known through history as the 'hounds of hell'."

Harry gulped. _I don't think I like where this is heading…_

"Wolfeli are _known_ to destroy anything they come across, whether it is friend or foe, except their own kind. They basically love the carnage and violence and the bloodshed they'll cause, Harry. They are known to be creatures of _war_."

Harry inched back on the bed, his ears flat on his head not liking where Dumbledore's explanation was going. He wanted to run away from what Dumbledore seemed to be saying. Madam Pomfrey beside Harry looked quite pale.

"When a human, like you were once before gets bitten, they will become Wolfeli, victim to their beast's desire for violence. In rare cases like yours though, one can become half and half, thus a mixture of Wolfeli and wizard being quite dangerous."

"Albus!" Madam Pomfrey finally spoke up, still quite pale and shaky, "Surely, you're not saying that…"

"Yes," Dumbledore said his voice quite sombre and Harry scrambled back in his bed, as far as he could on the bed from Dumbledore. "You're going to be executed by the ministry. It has been the law ever since Wolfeli were discovered. You are simply too dangerous, Harry, to be kept alive."

_Oh hell,_ Harry thought as he temporarily lost his breath.

"Albus, surely something can be done!" Madam Pomfrey said as she quickly glanced at the boy to find him in some state of shock, "Surely, if it's Harry Potter you can believe he'd overcome his beast!"

Albus Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid, Poppy, that it is precisely because he is Harry Potter that he cannot live. The boy had a large amount of magic power and the Wolfeli in his can manipulate it to his own desires and the end result would be horrendous."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, unable to believe that Harry, the one sitting on the hospital bed beside her _sane_ would cause such a destruction as the headmaster had explained. "Harry is certainly not a beast, as you can see right now!"

"Poppy," he said, his voice now stern, "His beast had yet to be awoken, but when it does, a lot of innocents will die," he shook his head and looked at the boy-who-lived-to-die. "I'm sorry Harry. This is for the greater good. The ministry will be here in the morning.

Then, his mentor, and grandfather figure walked away, not once looking back leaving a devastated teenage boy sitting alone in the hospital bed as Poppy stood up to chase after him, hoping to change the headmaster's mind.

But of course, luck was never on Harry's side.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys (another story I know, but this time it's one that's already written and me adopting it so that it's continued). Don't kill me! I know I said I would update my other stories, but some of them have me at a writer's block and the others just have the chapters sitting in their folders waiting to updated, but at the moment too lazy. I'm at uni people! But yeah, I'll be free once my exams finish (8**__**th**__** Nov) and then have four months break, that'll surely be enough time to continue those stories without worrying about studying.**_

_**Okay, for those who read Wolfeli by amycakes before you will notice that the chapters are written quite differently. It's just so it'll suit my writing style better when I do eventually reach the chapter she last got up to.**_

_**Aaand I wanted to make a few changes.**_

_**Now, there is something you need to know. I only started reading X-men crossovers, but I do not know the characters too well and only going by what I'm reading. I've only watched the movies but that was years ago (and last year for Wolverine). I need someone to point out where I can read the comics or shows so that I can get a better grasp of the characters.**_

_**Cheers,  
StrawberryXThief**_

_**P.S Oh yes, I forgot to mention, in the original version, Harry managed to do things wandlessly, but I changed it so he couldn't do that stuff yet. . I know the original writer wrote it that way, and I loved her story, but yeah, at that age, if I remember correctly, Harry didn't even know how to do things wordlessly, much less wandlessly unless it was accidental magic .. So sorry for anyone who may be offended from the changes I put into the story.**_


	2. Drabble: For the greater good

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes (Though I just added this chapter in)  
**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: None**_

_**Chapter style: drabble, 100 words (exactly!)

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Two: For the greater good

* * *

**_

Dumbledore sat at his desk, hands curled underneath his chin as he looked at the ministry papers before him. It had hurt him that he had to do this. After all, Harrison James Potter was meant to be the saviour of the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort.

But the saviour was not allowed to be dark.

It was a shame, really. Harry had turned into the perfect Gryffindor boy.

But, no, he had to do this. If Harry was left to live, he would destroy the world, never mind Britain.

He was too strong.

It was for the greater good.

* * *

_**AN: As you have surely noticed, I will be adding extra chapters here and there from the original. Yes, this chapter was not in the original.**_


	3. Bitten

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: Violence, biting?**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,526

* * *

**_

_**Chapter three: Bitten

* * *

**_

He felt betrayed. Albus Dumbledore, the one person he really looked up to and thought was the epitome of light had left him locked in there like a pig waiting for its slaughter. Poppy had come in earlier, crying and saying that she was sorry she couldn't do anything else to save him.

After all, Albus Dumbledore was always right. He did save everyone from the Dark Lord Grindewald.

It was now currently past midnight, the light of the moon only lighting the room. He wanted, no, _needed_ to leave. There was no way, after surviving all those years in the wizarding world only to die at the hands of the people he originally supposedly saved at the tender age of one. He knew that he would be able to control the beast if need to be, but he wasn't going to sit still and lose the life his godfather died to save.

Harry's heart twinged at the thought of his godfather. Yes, he wouldn't let Sirius' death be in vain.

He briefly wondered if any of his friends knew of his execution for the next day.

He shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Getting to his feet, no longer in a weakened state now that he had been awake for a while, he managed to transfigure the hospital garbs into a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black, tight tube jeans. He was glad that Dumbledore hadn't thought to take his wand.

Dumbledore had locked and warded the infirmary doors, and knowing Dumbledore, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape that way. The doors would not open for him and even if he did manage to get them open, he knew that alarms would sound and he wouldn't get very far.

The only thing that seemed to be plausible for an escape was the infirmary windows, but even Harry knew to jump from such a height would be crazy. Maybe…

Maybe he could climb down from the window. Grabbing as much of the infirmary sheets he could, he tied the ends together, trying not to make too much noise, lest he alert Madam Pomfrey that he was awake.

Bless that woman. Always had taken care of him and his injuries in the past, and even now he was a Wolfeli she was trying to save his life. But of course, Dumbledore's words overruled everything done in Hogwarts.

When he had secured one end of the makeshift rope to the end of the bed post he threw the rest of it outside the window, hoping it reached at least near the ground, but it was a little dark too actually see that much down.

Hopping on the windowsill, he crouched there for a moment relishing in the way the cold air whipped around his body. When he opened his eyes he was about to grab the makeshift rope and make the journey down when a particularly strong breeze whipped passed him and behind him pushing him forward. Harry let out a startled yelp.

_Oh god!_

Harry closed his eyes, the wind whipping around his body and through his clothes. He let instinct take over and prepared for the impact. At some point in midair his body had twisted around and instead of the hard impact of the ground below, he had managed to land on all fours.

Harry blinked a couple of times when he realised that, yes, he did survive the fall and that, yes, he was unharmed.

_Well, that was certainly enlightening_, he thought to himself with a small smile. Well, it seemed that it wasn't only his ears that made him seem like he was part cat.

Realising how much time he had wasted on making a rope when he could have just jumped, he sped towards the gates knowing that he must of set off some sort of alarm – whether it was one Hogwarts already had, or one that Dumbledore set up just for him, he'd never know.

Thinking quickly, Harry sped up and sprinted past the gates of Hogwarts to the other side of Hogsmeade. Keeping to the forested areas, he searched for what he would deem a safe place for the night. Finally he had found a cave that looked safe enough upon a short inspection. He huddled inside the cave, cast a slight warming charm on himself (and thinking a minute later that using his wand was a stupid move and hoped that because it was still school time the ministry wouldn't be able to trace him).

He thought about his next move, trying not to think on what he may be leaving behind. Suddenly, as if it was the right place, he remembered talking about a school in America with Hermione. It was for creatures called 'mutants' who had one specific skill like teleportation, but knew nothing of the magical world. This school was owned by someone named Charles Xavier.

It was meant to be a safe haven for those who were out-casted for their specific skills and if they weren't out-casted by their parents and family, then they were sent there in hopes they would be able to control their power.

He would head there, one way or another. He just hoped it wouldn't be too difficult.

咬む

It was the fresh, cold air that woke him that morning. Deciding that it was best he moved quickly he quickly got up despite the lack of sleep. Making sure he had everything (his wand!) he moved into the woods, sprinting sometimes, but most the time walking really fast.

He needed to find a way to Gringotts.

He was walking for hours, not quite sure of his own location anymore before he heard several 'pop's around him to find that five aurors surrounded him. Harry's ears twitched as he suddenly moved into a defence position.

"By section 1.4 verse 8, Harrison James Potter, you are under arrest by the ministry of magic," the one to his right yelled, looking at him with something akin to fear and determination, "Come with us immediately, or we will take you by force!"

_Come with them? _Harry thought incredulously. _They're going to kill me and they want me to come with them?_

Harry bared his teeth at them with a slight growl in response to the Auror's announcement. Harry was slightly surprised at this, but did not let it out to show the surrounding wizards.

For some reason, it did not occur to Harry to take out his wand.

"Very well then," the Auror said lifting his wand and the others followed suit, "_Stupefy!_"

Harry dodged the red light. If anything, if what they said about Wolfeli was true then he didn't want to kill them. But soon the situation was starting to prove inevitable as it was five filly trained aurors against a teenager who was still learning magic.

Suddenly, as a green light was headed in his direction, Harry closed his eyes, exhausted. The beast in him took over. Harry dodged the brilliant, yet deadly green light and as that happened; silver-like claws broke through his skin between his knuckles. Harry let out an animalistic growl and surged forward running at the nearest auror and slashed at his stomach, barely dodging the spray of blood and another spell by one of his teammates.

The next auror died with a swift cut of the neck, and this time he could not avoid the spray of blood. Busy with the third auror Harry did not notice the auror behind him who had used all his strength to punch the young Wolfeli in the back of the head. Of course, this was not one of the auror's best ideas.

Too bad it was going to be his last.

Snarling, Harry turned around at the sudden sharp pain and grabbed the offending hand that had hit him and ripped the limb from the body with his inhumane strength. The auror screamed bloody murder and Harry used his strength to push the auror into the last auror knocking them both out cold.

When Harry came to, he watched the bloodied silver claws retract into his body and then looked at the carnage before him in horror. He really was the 'hound from hell'. He was covered in blood. Blood, guts and limbs were strewn across the ground. He… did this.

Suddenly he felt the dinner from the night before climb up his throat and before he knew it, he had run to the bushes and emptied his stomach out until there was nothing left. That was the first time he'd ever seen something so bloody and he remembered every minute of it.

They knew where he was.

He needed to leave.

Shakily taking out his wand he cast _scourgify_ on himself and although he was visibly free of blood, he did not feel clean. Since he knew the general vicinity of where the school in America might be and the pictures he saw in that booklet he thought he might as well try and apparate.

They had started learning this at Hogwarts, but since he had actually done in successfully when he was in Primary in dire need he hoped it was the same sort of circumstance. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Then, with a sudden 'crack' and a suffocating, tube-like experience he landed in America.

And he was quite lost.

It was the first time he was actually in a foreign country. He was briefly glad that he didn't decide to go to a country that didn't speak English. After asking a few people and finally getting directions from a 'senile old lady' he was finally getting somewhere (his ears was flattened against his head hiding themselves in his messy hair – although he could not keep them down for long sometimes and got whispers and stares).

He arrived on a gravel path that lead up to some high, spiked, black gates. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, he walked up to the gates and tried to push them open, but no matter how hard he pushed those cursed gates, they would not budge.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, eyeing the height of the gate, _if you cannot go through, go over._ He needed to get to the school; he didn't trust himself to be out in the open. He hoped to god that Dumbledore was lying and he wouldn't have a beast controlling his powers and causing bloodshed everywhere.

He shivered when he remembered what he had done only moments earlier before he arrived in America.

He was quite surprised when it had taken him no effort to climb the fence. When he reached the top of the high gates, he jumped down, hoping to god that the earlier land-on-all-fours was not a fluke. He let out a breath of relief when he landed quite elegantly on the grass. He continued his trek to the school.

噛んでいる

Logan was quite restless and he wasn't sure why, and that did not make him happy. Xavier had called them up (Storm, Jean, Cyclops and himself) to the monitoring room and waited on why Charles had called them up. That didn't take too long.

"Cerebro picked up an unknown mutant approaching the gates," he explained and they looked towards the screen and sure enough, a young man, probably into his late teens, emerged from the path and looked to be judging the gate size after trying to open it.

_Not too bad looking,_ Logan thought to himself. The teen was wearing a dark green t-shirt, and black jeans that fit snugly to his legs. The screen zoomed in closer and they watched the boy climb, his messy black hair whipping about him in the wind, showing a jagged scar on his forehead. On top of the messy hair, a pair of cat-like ears twitched.

"Oh my…" Storm gasped as the young man reached the top of the gates and jumped down, flipping midway in the air before landing gracefully on his feet. For some reason, the wolf in Logan growled as he tracked the movements of the teen.

"Wolverine, Storm," Xavier spoke up and Logan wrenched his eyes off the boy and looked over to Xavier, "Will you two please see to this new… development?"

Logan smirked. "Sure thing Chuck," he answered before he strode from the room at a fast pace, leaving Storm to catch up.

As they made their way across the grounds towards the intruder Logan's claws slid out in anticipation, and the beast in him howled and a feral smirk made its way onto his face. _Time to play, _he thought to himself.

As they approached them, the intruder got into a defence position, growling. Claws slid out between his knuckles, the silver glinting in the sun. They were identical to his own. _Well, things has just gotten much more interesting._ Logan rushed to meet the unknown in the middle, their claws clanging as they clashed against each other.

噛んだよ

Harry paused in his steps as he smelled two people fast approaching his location, his sense of smell having gotten better since the transformation. When the first figure emerged he was approaching him with a feral smirk and claws out as if ready to attack him. Harry's eyes widened.

_Wolfeli…_

Suddenly, Dumbledore's words came unbidden in his head.

_They basically love the carnage and violence and the bloodshed they'll cause, Harry. They are known to be creatures of __**war.**_

But of course, Harry had forgotten the part where Dumbledore had mentioned that they didn't destroy their own kind.

Harry closed his eyes and then got into a defence position, pushing the feeling of panic that the Wolfeli might have killed those at the school. Harry let his claws slide out and his bestial fighting instincts take over. He wouldn't let this person win.

Harry ran to meet the man in the middle, two dominants fighting against each other, growls, scratches, and clashes echoed in the air and after an hour of fighting one another, the other x-men had come out with the intention of stopping it, but not quite sure how.

Travel had worn most of his energy down, though and it showed as he started to slow and his attacks began becoming sloppy and mistakes were made known as Wolverine was able to injure Harry. Logan feigned an attack to the left and Harry went to block that attack, before Logan quickly switched and dove at Harry, tumbling in the ground before he had Harry pinned underneath him.

Since the beasts was still in charge of both of them, Logan growled at the teen underneath him and Harry tilted his head and bared his neck showing his defeat. Logan surged forward and bit into Harry's neck, causing shock to the people in the general vicinity, except probably Xavier. Logan licked the bite before he stood up, lifting the weakened teen.

The last thing Harry saw before everything blacked out was Logan's face facing forward as he carried him to god knew where.

* * *

_**AN: And so you have chapter three (Chapter two of Amycakes' story) written in my own way. I made Harry more regretful in the deaths he caused. I hope Harry's character is alright. I started watching x-men evolution, so hopefully the future characterisations of the x-men will be okay.**_

_**The random Japanese characters just indicate a new scene. This chapter it meant 'bite', 'biting', and 'bit'. The first chapter was 'Wolfeli' in katakana.**_

_**So, like? Hate? Need to flame my horrible writing and possible ooc-ness? Please review!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**StrawberryXThief**_


	4. Drabble: Escape my dear boy

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: None**_

_**Chapter style: drabble, 107 words

* * *

**_

**Chapter four: Escape my dear boy

* * *

**

Madam Pomfrey felt the alarms alert her the moment Harry opened the windows, but of course the alarm was set to alert her and her _only._ Dumbledore may have warded the doors, but every opening and possible exits were alerted to her only since students had a knack to try and escape.

Of course, she never expected the window since it was quite a bit from the ground.

When she exited her room she saw the sheets tied like a rope (_smart boy_), then saw Harry running in the distance.

She magicked everything back to normal, waited until Harry was at the gates and then alerted Dumbledore.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, there'll be random drabbles as you can see. I really hope you don't mind them, hehe ^^;;**

**So... only one review TT_TT You guys don't like the way I write this story *sniff sniff* lol, jokes, I don't mind. Well, I'll be updating daily until I run out of chapters to update hahaha. I'm working on chapter nine, but I tend to get distracted by outside life (Uni, exams, friends, works XD) so hopefully it will be daily for a while.**

**Oh, and thank you to Libsrevenge that reviews. I was so happy when I managed to at least get one review :D  
**

**Cheers,**

**StrawberryXThief  
**


	5. Drabble: Monster

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: None**_

_**Chapter style: drabble, 103 words

* * *

**_

**Chapter five: Monster  


* * *

**

Kingsley had not believed it when Albus Dumbledore had alerted the ministry of Harry's… condition. After all, he was the saviour of the world. So when the head of the auror's department organised a team to go after Harry, he volunteered.

Maybe he could help Lily's and James' boy.

But when they had cornered the boy, the evidence of inhumane abilities was before his eyes as the beast took over.

The screams.

The blood.

The _**carnage**_.

He didn't want to believe it. He was Lily's and James' boy. But as he blacked out, he could deny it no longer.

Harry was a **monster**.

* * *

**AN: Just a look into the mind of an auror who had believed in Harry before it was destroyed. Another drabble - Don't kill me. Lol, if I feel nice enough I might upload the next chapter later tonight instead of tomorrow (next one is an actual chapter). **

**Lol, it seemed like a good idea at the time to do two drabbles in a row :D**

**By the by, thanks to all the people that reviewed! I was so happy :'D**

**Haha, cheerios,**

**StrawberryXThief  
**


	6. The Boy Who Killed

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: None**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 1,557**_

_**Chapter six: The boy-who-killed **_

In Albus' Dumbledore's office at two in the morning, an alarm was set off and sounded throughout the castle. It was a sound that was similar to what you'd hear in the muggle school in a case of a fire. If a student were in one of the many corridors in Hogwarts that was in the direction of the infirmary they would have seen the odd sight of many of the Hogwarts staff in their sleepwear rushing towards the infirmary with Albus Dumbledore leading.

If you were in Gryffindor tower, one would see many students out of bed, sleepily rubbing their eyes. But most of the muggleborn students were in panic recognising the sound for what it was. An alarm. It was divided. Half of the students wanted to head to the great hall to see what was happening, the other half thought it better to stay put. The prefects (Ron and Hermione) had trouble trying to keep the common room in order, but of course that was troublesome as well since Ron was with the group that wanted to see what was happening and Hermione was saying it was best to stay put and wait for McGonagall.

Even though they were arguing though, they were worried for their best friend.

In Hufflepuff it was sheer panic. They didn't know what was going on. Some of the first years were even crying. It was hectic and the prefects there hoped the teacher would be coming up soon to put everything back to normal.

The Slytherin were curious, but they did not know what the alarm meant. They looked at each other quite confused trying to figure out what was going on.

In Ravenclaw, they all sat in the common room talking amongst themselves, trying to determine what was going on and coming up with many scenarios.

If one was in the Hospital wing, though, where a bed was supposed to hold someone was empty.

生きる男の子

Albus Dumbledore was befuddled. The boy, or creature – as people who knew now called him, had escaped. He had escaped the wards that _he_, the great Albus Dumbledore put up. When Madam Pomfrey alerted him and then the wards at the gate went off, he rushed to the infirmary, staff in tow. As soon as he got there, the door was still noticeably shut and the wards were still in place. Untouched.

He entered the hospital wing and saw what he expected. An empty bed. So how did young Harry escape? He walked in, staff behind him. He gave the orders to search the room for any means of escape the boy could have used, but nothing seemed to shout up at him. It was impossible for the boy to apparate, but of course they only started to learn that in class.

Albus Dumbledore was truly puzzled.

After searching the hospital wing thoroughly, the only possible means of escape he could have used was the window. It was quickly ruled out when Severus said, 'As if the brat could actually survive a fall that high.' Indeed that was true. The boy had not grown wings and Wolfeli did not have any flying abilities.

"What should we do, Albus?" Minerva said worriedly, "As a Wolfeli, he is very dangerous."

"I don't know, Minerva, I really don't know," Albus said warily, his eyes not twinkling. Everyone looked worried.

"Albus," Severus sneered, speaking up, "I think it is best that we alert the ministry. With a Wolfeli roaming free, no matter if it was once… _Harry Potter_," he said spitting Harry's name in distaste, "The Dark Lord will immediately appeal to the dark creature."

Albus nodded his head sagely, feeling his age. "Alright. Severus, alert the aurors," Albus ordered, "We have a dark creature on the loose."

生きてる男の子

"How did this happen, Albus!" the minister shouted angrily at the headmaster of Hogwarts, "I leave the boy here in your care instead of executing him while he was in a coma and you let him escape!"

"I assure you Cornelius, I didn't let him escape on purpose," Dumbledore said, trying to calm the fuming minister, "The room is still warded and the only way he could have escape is that there was another skill Wolfeli had that we don't know about."

Seeing the minister starting to turn red in anger and knowing he was about to blow a fuse, Dumbledore quickly added: "Do not worry Cornelius. The group of your best aurors were sent out to retrieve the boy. To kill him on sight if they have to."

"Boy! _Boy!_" Cornelius sputtered, incredulous, "Do _not_ call that inhumane thing a boy, Albus!" he shouted as he started pacing. "That _thing_ needs to be executed! I knew I should have executed him before he awoke Albus! This is your fault."

And indeed it was. Albus had known what had attacked young Harry, but he hoped that he wouldn't become one of those creatures like he survived a curse meant to kill him, but when he woke and saw the ears and slitted pupils he knew that it did not happen. He'd slowly let the Wolfeli instincts consume him and go on a murdering rampage.

He had failed Harry.

And now he had to execute the boy.

But this was for the greater good.

Dumbledore tuned back in to whatever the minister was ranting about.

生きた男の子

Three hours. It had been three hour and the aurors still hadn't shown up with the boy. Dumbledore felt dread settle over him, but made sure it didn't bleed into his calm façade he was showing the minister.

"They should be back by now!" Cornelius spluttered, "But they haven't even checked in with their department!"

Albus sighed and stood, "I think it's time we visit the auror department, Cornelius."

進攻する男の子

"No, they haven't returned, sir," the young auror replied, "They left two hours ago once they located the target."

Dumbledore felt himself go pale. No, Harry couldn't have… not yet.

"What was that location, Donaldson?"

進攻してる男の子

Slaughter. That was what it was. They had sent some of the ministry best to slaughter. Only one person survived. The other four were torn, mangled, and stabbed. The minister, who had decided to come with him, ran from the scene to vomit. Albus looked at the scene with sombre eyes.

"Silver… claws…" the survivor managed to ground out, "I… could not save… them." The auror blacked out.

"Oh, Harry," Dumbledore said looked at the scene, "What have you become?" He apparated out to alert the auror department of what happened, Kingsley with him.

殺してる男の子

**Boy-Who-Killed  
By **_**Rita Skeeter**_

_Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, was bitten by a Wolfeli a week ago, and is now a dark and vicious creature. Wolfeli, one of the top-ranked dark creatures are under the ministry, ordered to be executed under section1.4 verse 8. The boy-who-lived was, until now, in Hogwarts under the care of Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately, even though he was locked in the infirmary with many strong wards the boy managed to escape. Headmaster Dumbledore refuses to comment how._

_Upon learning of this escape, the ministry sent a team of their best aurors after the boy. Two hours later, four of the five aurors were found dead, the fifth, Kingsley Shacklebolt, in critical condition now under the care of St. Mungo's Hospital._

_Harry James Potter is now a wanted criminal in both the wizarding and muggle world. If seen, you must not approach for he is no longer our boy-who-lived, but a Wolfeli. If you do have information please contact the department of Law Enforcement._

_More on page 9._

A big picture of Harry Potter accompanied the picture. Again, Harry Potter had made the front page news. Fortunately he was not in Hogwarts at the moment to see the aftermath upon reading the article.

殺した男の子

Remus Lupin collapsed on his couch after that long mission he had to do for the Order of Phoenix. He was sent with Hagrid to try and gain the alliance of the giants. Truth be told, Remus wasn't sure why he had to be there considering he could not understand the giants, but he trusted Dumbledore. The result was the same the last two times he had gone with Hagrid, and it was refusal to join the war.

"Probably should write to Harry," Remus mused aloud as he moved to get up from the couch. _I'll do it tonight_, he thought to himself.

He went through his usual routine of when he came home from a long mission. And it was still the morning. He had a shower, got dressed comfortably for one staying at home. He headed to the kitchen and made himself some coffee and sat down as an owl brought the morning paper. He thanked the bird and gave it a piece of bread and then got comfortable in his seat.

He began to unfold the paper, taking a sip of coffee before he spat his drink right back out onto the paper. He coughed and hit his chest, trying to get his breathing back to normal before he picked up the paper again to see if he wasn't hallucinating.

"What…"

A wanted picture of his best friend's son grinned back at him.

_**AN: Hey guys! This chapter was fairly the same, just written my way, same events and all though.**_

_**The Japanese scene breaks: The boy that lives, the boy that's living, the boy that lived, the boy that attacks, the boy that's attacking, the boy that's killing, and the boy that killed.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**StrawberryXThief**_


	7. Betrayal and friendship

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: swearing somewhere near the end **_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,103

* * *

**_

_**Chapter seven: Betrayal and friendship

* * *

**_

With quick, confident strides Logan walked through the doors of the infirmary, a teenager in his arms. The teen himself looked malnourished, and his skin looked to be a sickly pale, not to add the injuries and bruises he attained from the fight with Logan.

"Hank!" Logan called out urgently as he walked to the sterile, white room. He placed the teen down on cold shining metal. As he pulled away, his hands were covered with blood from the injuries. That was when he realised that the unknown teen (that his beast marked possessively) didn't have the fast regenerative abilities that he did.

"Hank!" he called again when the blue mutant didn't answer his first call. He was getting frustrated, the blood was just pouring out the wounds. It wasn't helping the situation any.

"What?" the blue, beastly man said coming into the room, rubbing his tired eyes. When he looked at the scene before him, though, his eyes widened a little seeing an unidentified male on his shiny, clean examination table. "Good heavens, Logan! What happened?" he asked as he moved quickly to the injured boy. "Who is he?"

Logan growled in warning, not liking that wasn't working on healing straight away. "Just hurry it up, Hank. We don't have all day."

"Okay, okay. _Touchy_." He said, already determining what tools to use on the injuries the boy was currently sustaining. While Hank was cleaning some of the injuries, he asked, "So what happened, Logan?"

Seeing that Hank was actually working on the injuries, Logan didn't mind answering. "I happened," he answered gruffly, a bit ashamed that he rendered the boy unconscious.

"What?" Hank said surprised, pausing in his work. He honestly was not expecting that answer, when really, if he thought about it, it seemed likely.

Logan growled again and Hank got straight back to work. "I mean," Logan said, finding that he needed to explain himself, "Chuck saw the boy trespassing through the Cerebro and sent me and Storm after him… We just happened to fight each other."

"Hmm," Hank said to that, not sounding at all as if he believed Logan.

"Okay, so I may have attacked him first."

Hank nodded with a slight smirk then. Slightly happy that he managed to get the truth out of Logan. He frowned though, when he peeled off the young man's battered shirt and cleaned and stitched up the cuts there. From then on, there was just silence as Logan waited and Hank worked.

After about forty minutes, cleaning out wounds and stitching him up and bandaging the boy, he did a few tests, not liking how the teenager seemed malnourished. Really, must parents or guardians do this after they find out their kid is a mutant? Ah, the hard life of a mutant with a family that don't accept them as they are.

After administering a few drugs through fairly large needles (personally Logan hated needles) Hank proceeded with telling the bad news. Harry, as they could all guess, was rather malnourished, but this didn't seem like a recent thing, like it had been happening for years now stunting his growth. Also, unfortunately, it seemed that the recent fight had put the boy under stress and thus in a coma for an unprecedented amount of time. He'd need help of feeding tubes and respirators to keep him alive whilst in this coma.

Someone who was of a close relation to the young man would usually help in this regards, but they hardly knew the boy, having only met him just in a fight with Logan. No one knew anything and Professor Charles Xavier was hardly any help with the boy unconscious.

All they could hope for was that someone who cared for the boy found them.

They could _only_ hope.

＊裏切りと友好＊

It was Friday. The last Friday of the term before winter holidays started. Snow collected lightly outside of Hogwarts as if preparing for the Christmas season. But unfortunately for the students, classes were still in session even though it was the last day of term.

So it wasn't a surprise to see sleepy Hermione dragging a complaining, equally sleepy Ronald Weasley to the great hall for breakfast seven thirty in the morning.

"C'mon 'Mione!" Ron protested trying to pull out of Hermione's vice-like grip, "It's the end of term! Can't I just take the day off like Seamus and Dean?"

Hermione tightened her vice-like grip as she entered the great hall, annoyed and irritated with Ron's protests this early in the morning. "_No_, Ron. You _will_ be going to class, or I'll owl your _mother_ exactly what you are planning to do!" she said, irritated and pushed Ron into a chair before plopping into the seat right next to him.

Ron mumbled angrily under his breath, wide awake now since he was out of his warm room and into the cold morning air of the castle. He filled his plate with the food already out on the table and Hermione did the same, pouring herself a cup of orange juice while she was at it.

"I under hah appeh wif ah-rih," Ron said and Hermione turned to him to see him talking with his mouth full and she flinched at the way he was eating and looked away, her stomach churned at the sight. She set her buttered scone neatly back in her plate.

"Ronald Weasley, just _how_ many times must I tell you to swallow your food, then speak!" she scolded, hitting him upside the head with her hand, before she muttered under her breath about manners and pigs.

Ron swallowed his food and scowled rubbing the back of his head. "That hurt, Hermione," he said and Hermione ignored the comment. Ron rolled his eyes. "I _said_ 'I wonder what happened with Harry'," Ron repeated, then shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, everyone's going home now, right? He usually stays here for Christmas, and he's been in a coma for about a week now." Ron sighed, looking sullen, "I mean, is he going to stay like that forever."

Both friends were worried about their comatose friend. It had been a week now, and they had visited Harry the first few days before Dumbledore had forbidden entry to the Hospital Wing with forlorn eyes. It had made Hermione worried, but Ron had said that if Professor Dumbledore had said nothing was wrong, then nothing was wrong.

But Hermione couldn't help, but feel that there was more to it.

As they were about to leave the great hall owls had come flying into the hall. This was the usual norm however the random shrieks of a few girls were not. An owl swooped overhead dropped the paper on her head. She scowled, but picked the paper nonetheless only to exclaim in shock a moment later dropping the paper.

'**The boy-who-killed'**

The heading stood out before her in black bolded enlarged letters, seemingly mocking her. Slowly, she gingerly picked up the paper and read the article. Disbelief painted her features as she finished the article and she looked around the hall. Many had gathered around others that had the paper, some exclaiming in shock, some looking horrified, some looked angry and some looked dumbfounded.

No.

_No_, Hermione would never believe it. Harry was her friend. He was like a _brother._ He would never do something like this, and even if he did kill those pre-mentioned in the paper, she knew he would have good reason, and she had quite an idea since it seemed like it was 'kill-on-spot' order for the aurors. She knew he would never kill someone unless it was in self-defence.

It was most likely that the Wolfeli in him that added the… gruesome side effect.

When she looked at Ron, he looked quite red and murderous. He had the newspaper in his hands, and the slight shaking was visible. "Don't worry, Ron," Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulders thinking he was angry at the fact that they slandered Harry once again, "Holidays start tomorrow. We can go find and help him –

"Help him?" Ron interrupted in a dangerously low voice, "_Help him?_ Are you _fucking crazy_!" Ron's voice was slowly rising and it dawned on Hermione that Ron was betraying Harry.

Again.

"_HE'S A FUCKING __**MURDERER**__!_" Ron shouted at Hermione's shocked face, "HE'S A FREAKIN' DARK CREATURE! AND YOU!" He said pointing to a shocked Hermione, before he said in a furious whisper, his eyes shining in anger, "_And you want to __**help him?**__"_

She couldn't believe it. She honestly thought he had gotten over this stupid side of him since he last betrayed Harry in fourth year when he thought Harry had put his own name in the cup to garner himself attention.

Suddenly a volcano erupted in her. Eyes already looking in their direction at the conflict. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! _I can't believe you!_" she shrieked at him, "I can't believe that you BELIEVE THIS CRAP!" she said shaking the paper in his face, "Harry has saved us time and time again, and he SAVED YOUR SISTER! AND FROM A _**BASILISK **_MIGHT I ADD! He would _never_ do anything like this!"

She was red, eyes shining in equal anger. Why? Why was he always _like this_? Why couldn't he see what Harry was instead for what Harry stood for? She wanted to cry, pull her hair, or push some sense into the boy that was meant to be Harry's best friend.

"Harry was and will always be a murderer," he said in a deadly voice, not listening to Hermione's words at all. She looked at him in disbelief. "He was always like this! Saint Potter! No-can-do-any-wrong Potter! Cedric died because of him! Even last year _that_ happened!" he said speaking of Sirius, "He practically was leading us to our deaths!"

A slap echoed throughout the silent great hall. The professors were unsure of what to do when the fight had ensued. They had planned to stop it, but Dumbledore had held out his hand to see how this would play out. He was curious in how Harry's two closest friends would play it out.

Tears came unbidden to Hermione's eyes. "_That was our choice, Ron,_" she said in a furious whisper and Ron looked at her shocked, a hand on his injured cheek, "_We didn't follow Harry blindly, __**Ronald.**__ It was met in the middle. It was our choice to come along, and Harry even __**tried**__ to stop us coming with him. And don't you dare. __**Don't you dare blame Harry for the deaths he had no control over.**__"_

With that she turned heel and strode out of the great hall. Not one for giving up easily and having gotten over his shock, Ron chased after Hermione and saw her heading outside. He ran and grabbed her wrist.

Hermione turned around pulling her wrist out his grip. "Don't you dare touch me, Ron!"

"How can you?" Ron said sounding betrayed, "How can you be friends with a monster like him, Hermione! He just killed four aurors in cold blood!"

"How can I? I'll **always** be friends with him, Ron!" Tears were running freely this time feeling betrayed that Ron could throw five years of friendship so easily. "Ever since he saved me from that troll Ron, I'll always be his friend. So, don't you _dare_ tarnish Harry's name."

Ron growled. "But he's dead," he said, gritting his teeth, "You're muggleborn so you don't know, but once you become a Wolfeli he will _**no longer**_ be Harry! This _thing_ is a murdering monster!"

"So _now_ you're saying that when _only_ moments ago you blamed Harry for Cedric and Sirius' deaths! You know how he reacted once Sirius died. And you don't know that Ron!" she said, angrily, "You haven't seen him, haven't even let him give you a chance to explain! Until I see for _myself_ I won't believe Harry to be dead!"

"_Fine!_ Fine!" Ron said, equally angry, "Go find Harry and get yourself killed for all I care!" With that, just like what Hermione did before, Ron turned heel and stormed off, angry.

Hermione turned around at the same time, and stormed off to find herself next to the frozen lake. Hermione cast a warming charm on herself, her nose pink from the icy air. She sat under the tree and stared up into the white sky. Unbidden, her tears flowed endlessly as everything came crashing down on her.

She had just lost both of her best friends.

"Harry," she cried into her knees no longer thinking of going to class, "Why is this happening?"

* * *

**AN: And here we have another chapter. Events fairly the same in the start, which reminds me:**

**Anyone know where I can watch Hank in the series or something? I'm watching x-men evolution (Just started) and I watched the movie 'x-men: the last stand' where Hank appeared as an ambassador for humans and mutants alike. Humm, me is thinking though that there's movies before that… judging how the characters acted. Hum, should probably check that out.**

**The ending, I changed the argument between Ron and Hermione a bit, but this time Ron got the last word in and Hermione was outside instead a dorm room. I just figured that after a fight like that I wouldn't want myself inside where the walls would feel suffocating and anyone could walk in that private moment you want to yourself. I figured, I would prefer to be outside where the air is icy cold and less of a chance of anyone finding you in such a large area.**

**Anyway, technically a new day for (4am) but since I'm practically gone all day tomorrow (*cough*exam*cough*) and probably wont be back until late I decided to update now. Next update will be on Wednesday.  
**

**Cheerios,**

**StrawberryXThief**


	8. Drabble: No, Really

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: None**_

_**Chapter style: drabble, 200 words (exactly!)

* * *

**_

**Chapter eight: No, Really

* * *

**

Severus Snape was a man that kept to himself most of the time. He hated children, but had no choice, but to work as one if he wanted to live.

But of course, Potter had to ruin that as well.

When the brat got bitten by the Wolfeli, Snape making it in time to save the boy from getting eaten from the infernal dark creature, Snape had his fate sealed. He knew what the ministry did to the Wolfeli, and his unbreakable vow he made to Lily all those years ago echoes in his ears.

Even though it shouldn't, he was shocked when Albus had supported the execution. But really, he should have expected it. Everything Albus did was for the greater good. Even killing off the saviour.

Snape would have died, unable to keep the vow to protect Harry with everything he had. He would have watched the ministry execute the-boy-he-hated-to-protect and he would have died, unable to save the boy that had grown on him in the years.

So when Harry ran away, he was glad.

Snape convinced himself that he was only relieved that he wouldn't die.

Not because the boy would still be alive.

No, really.

* * *

**_AN: Well, the last planned drabble that I've written. They'd be random just so you guys know XD. Like my Snape? Hahaha, Snape's one of my fave characters. Anyways, at Uni at the moment so keeping this short._**

**_Chapter nine tomorrow. I think its one of the chapters where I joined two of the original chapters, can't remember._**

**_Anyways, thanks for the people that reviewed!_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_StrawberryXThief  
_**


	9. Condemned

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none **_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,491

* * *

**_

_**Chapter nine: Condemned

* * *

**_

Remus Lupin was beyond angry. He was furious. He was absolutely _livid_.

They had condemned him! Condemned his cub to _death_ for something that was not his fault. They had seen what he was and without warning condemned him to hell. And what had Albus done for the boy? Locked him up in the hospital room (stuck with Poppy!- so he shouldn't be dangerous) claiming he was dangerous and left his cub in the room like a pig in a slaughterhouse. So _what_ if he was a Wolfeli. Remus himself was a werewolf, something equally dangerous! And he knew Harry could get the beast in him under control. If it was Harry, he could do it.

To his relief, he was glad that Harry escaped. He felt sorry for those that died, but corner a frightened animal and you will get bitten. He knew it wasn't Harry's fault. Harry wouldn't kill anyone unless there wasn't any other choice.

So why? Why would they condemn their saviour?

Why would _Albus_ do it?

They trusted him. So, why didn't they trust Harry? Did they think he was that weak? That he would fall down so easily? One thing was for sure; he would find his cub and he would move from the country. There was no other choice. Britain had condemned him.

_But first… it's time that I pay a certain headmaster a visit. _Remus thought to himself as he made his way to the fireplace. He took a deep breath, calming his angry façade. He needed to talk the headmaster calmly. He will hear his reasons out first before blowing his top. Maybe the daily paper was lying and perhaps there were no wards on the infirmary door and he had actually hidden Harry away. He would give the headmaster a chance to redeem himself.

Throwing the floo powder in the fireplace, he called out 'Grimmauld place!' knowing that in order to get to the headmasters office was through headquarters. It was the mid-afternoon now, and he had been stewing in his house in anger all day, knowing he had to wait until classes were over to meet him.

Swallowed by the lime green flames, he arrived in the headquarters of the order of the phoenix. He stumbled a little, but otherwise stayed upright. His eyes travelled around the scene before him. It was a little dark and a little dusty. He hadn't been to Grimmauld place a lot since Sirius died. Only coming out of necessity for the Order meetings.

It was the exactly the same as he remembered it. Nothing really out of place. You could see the afternoon light shining through the curtains a bit, and heads of past house elves were still on the wall. Thankfully, Madam Black's portrait wasn't uncovered so no sound was coming from her portrait. He was relieved that Kreacher hadn't shown himself before him when he entered the house. Was the evil house elf even still alive?

Suddenly a memory came to mind. A picture painted itself before him of a brighter room with laughter and music. It was Christmas. Harry was the happiest he had ever seen him, laughing brightly with his friends and at his godfather's antics. You could still see the damage Azkaban and the slight wariness his body held for being indoors all the time had done to Sirius, but it was not prominent at this moment. Sirius was smiling as if he wasn't locked away in his own home and he was ruffling Harry's hair, handing the boy a present making Harry squeal so loud at the gift that Mrs. Black had woken up.

Harry… he was so happy then. Even while his godfather was still a fugitive. Smiling sadly, and remembering what he came for, he moved to grab some more floo powder, but something caught his eyes. In the gap under the kitchen door, a light was shining through. People were here. But why? Molly and the rest of the Weasley family that weren't at school should be at the Burrow, or in the twins' case, their shop. Albus had a room at the school and everyone else had their own homes.

There shouldn't be anyone here. _Unless_… Remus frowned and shook his head. _Surely not. Not without me._ Remus felt dread fill him and he hated that. He didn't like doubting Albus. After all, he had followed the man for so long, and he had even allowed him to enter the school, even in his condition. And he had Severus make him Wolfsbane ever since it was created, and that continued even now.

He wanted to believe that he was a good man.

As he got to the door slowly, voices had started filtering through. They had not bothered with silencing charms since the kids were still at school. Remus frowned. Did they not think that others would stumble across them?

"…meeting of the Order of the Pheonix. I'm glad you could make it in such short notice," Dumbledore's voice filtered through the door. Remus frowned. Dumbledore had called a meeting and did not trust him to be there.

"As you now know," Albus continued, "Harry had gotten himself bitten by a Wolfeli, in turn getting himself turned."

"So this is true then, Albus," Moody's voice filtered through and Remus cursed in his head, hoping that his magical eye wont swirl in his direction. "It's his fault Kingsley is in hospital."

"How is it that there was a Wolfeli on grounds of Hogwarts in the first place, Albus?" Molly exclaimed, sounding worried. "What of the students?"

A sigh was heard. "Harry walked into the forbidden forest, and then just past the wards. I assume that he heard the Wolfeli's silent call." Albus explained, sounding tired, "It is to my greatest regret that we have to execute him."

Remus growled lowly under his breath and was about to slam the door open when he heard Molly's sharp cry. "Albus! He's just a boy!"

"You know as well as I do that once he turns into a Wolfeli there's no turning back," he said gravely, "He is too dangerous to let live."

It was silent for a bit, and Remus put in a little hope that Molly may tear him a new one for even thinking of harming Harry, but then he was disappointed when he heard: "I suppose you're right Albus."

Remus, then, snarled, and slammed the door open. He was angry, upset that they would agree to killing his cub. Did Harry not save them time and time again? "What is this?" he snarled looking at the members in the room, he stopped at the head of the table. There were a few noticeable members missing. "I can't believe you Albus! You knew about this! You _knew_. And I had to find out through the _paper_ that you had condemned Harry to _death_!"

"Now, Remus –" Dumbledore had began, but Remus slammed his hand on the door angrily, stopping Albus from saying anymore.

"Don't you dare 'now' me, Albus. I trusted you! I _trusted_ you with the son of my best friend. I _trusted_ you to take care of him," he sneered, causing some surprise to some of the members who were used to the calm, complacent werewolf. "Was there _any_ proof at all that Harry killed those aurors? Was there?"

"Remus, there was nobody else that could have –"

"So without evidence you think that it was Harry," Remus said, voice deadened. All that trust he had put into Albus to make the right choice concerning his cub, all that trust Dumbledore had accumulated over the years died away. "Why would you do this, Albus?"

Albus sighed. "Remus, Harry is now a murderous demon. How you see Harry Potter in the past is not how he is now. He is _gone_ Remus. He is a dark creature and he cannot be allowed to be left alive."

Remus shook his head and took a step away from the order of the Pheonix, feeling more like an outsider than anything. "No, headmaster," he said no longer calling Dumbledore by his first name anymore, "I am a dark creature as well. Werewolf blood flows in my veins and I do not see you ordering my execution. You know as well as I do that Harry would be sane for at least three more weeks before the blood of the Wolfeli take over, and you know you could have trained him to control it so that by then he would still be himself.

"Seeing as I am a dark creature, would you condemn me as you had condemned him?" Remus was tired, he wanted to find his cub and he wanted to be very far from the headmaster as he could be at the moment.

"Remus, you are not like him," Albus said sternly, "He doesn't become a werewolf once a month, but rather he's stuck like that for the rest of his life. There is no cure and there is no Wolfsbane potion to keep him tamed on the full moon. It's because Harry has a lot of magical power that I regret that he had to be executed earlier than necessary. His large magical signature caused the beast to awaken in the same day the transformation ended, so Harry is no longer Harry. I am sorry that I did not inform you of Harry's condition, but I was not sure how to break it to you."

Remus suddenly snarled and slammed his hand on the door, none too happy. "Don't give me that bullshit, _Dumbledore!_ So you let me find out through the papers? Is that how you thought it was the best way to break it to me? I mean that little to you?" he said striding into the room and slamming his hands on the table. A few order members scooted a few seats down away from the angry werewolf and closer to Dumbledore. "All Harry ever wanted to be was a normal human boy. He does _not_ deserve this!"

Albus Dumbledore looked at Remus hard. "It seems, Remus, that your care for Harry had clouded your sense of judgement. Unfortunately, this will make you a liability," Dumbledore said with a chilled voice rather than the calm one he was using before, "Therefore until you see the error of your ways, Remus, you are hereby banned from the headquarters of the Order and will no longer be a member."

"Fine," Remus said through gritted teeth, "Fine. I think you're making a big mistake condemning Harry, Albus Dumbledore. I won't be a part of your little _cult_ anymore, but correct me if I'm wrong, Albus," he said leaning forward on the table a bit, "But I do believe that this house is in Harry's possession now. I feel if you condemn Harry to death that this house should not be used by you."

"Since Harry has become a wanted criminal and thus really a dead man walking, certain things to his account could happen," he replied somewhat mysteriously.

Remus stood up straight, knowing that he was beaten. No one in the current meeting had helped defend Harry and he knew that if it was killing Harry he had chose his current members for the meeting well. "Fine, I'll leave," he said looking at everyone in the room that was avoiding his eyes, except for probably Moody, "I just hope you won't regret it."

And Remus did, albeit wanting to punch something very hard, but he knew that Albus believed what he was doing was right. However, Remus believed otherwise. Slamming the kitchen doors closed he walked to the fire place.

As he was about to pick up some floo powder he heard knocking on the window. Curious he walked to the window and saw an owl. Opening it, the owl flew to him and handed him an envelope. Seeing the familiar writing he smiled slightly and put it in his pocket and let the owl back out. He walked to the fireplace in slightly happier spirits.

Throwing the floo powder in the fireplace he called out 'Diagon Alley' and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

責めた

Red eyes scanned the bowing followers before him, angry, but not showing it in his expression. Tom Riddle, or - what he preferred – Lord Voldemort was not happy at the moment. He didn't look as snake-like as he did before. He had nice brown curls atop his head, and an actual nose. He looked about late twenties, his body still long. He looked handsome. Handsome, but dangerous.

After attaining an actual body, it had taken time for it to return to its current state. The followers slowly grew accustomed of the changes, and knew that even if looks changed, their master was still ruthless.

"Severus," he called his voice deceptively calm.

Severus stepped forward, head still bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

"An interesting piece of news seems to have grabbed my attention, Severus," Voldemort said looking bored as he leaned on one side of his chair, palm underneath his chin. "It seems that Dumbledore was keeping a Wolfeli in his infirmary. Is this true Severus?"

The follower before him was well controlled. He did not tremble before him, and spoke with a clear voice even as he is faced with a threat.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus answered.

"And why was I not informed?"

If Tom had bothered looking at the other Death Eaters he'd have seen them cringe in what they anticipated the would-be coming pain, but no. Tom kept his eyes solely on Severus. He didn't know where the man's loyalties lay. When he read his mind it would be about imbeciles in his classroom or cursing the old coot at Hogwarts, but Tom couldn't help that the man was hiding something. He knew he was a double agent, but he had believed that Severus spied on Albus' order for him. But these days he wasn't so sure. Too little information given, too much that the order knew. He had started questioning Snape's loyalties.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. It seemed that the headmaster had kept it from everyone including the boy's friends. I had not known until the escape of the boy."

"_Crucio!_" Snape gritted his teeth, lasting longer than the others before he screamed in pain. Snape was always one of the stronger ones. Tom lifted his wand, giving Snape some reprieve. "Now," he looked up at everyone, "I want Harry Potter found _alive_ and brought back here. He would be a benefit to our cause."

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world was now a Wolfeli. The dark lord laughed, making some of his followers cringe. Now that he was a dark creature Harry automatically came under his responsibility since he was the Dark Lord.

The light could have used this dark creature against him.

Instead they have scorned him.

The light could have won.

* * *

**AN:** **Chapter nine for you guys. Hope you likey. I added the bit with Voldemort, otherwise slightly the same.**

**Thanks for those few who reviewed. Next chapter will be up in two days since I hadn't been able to write much since I had a Japanese Exam today (oh the pains of learning how to write 100 kanji -3rd year uni level- and how to only to be able to read another 100 in one night). I've already written chapter ten, but I feel like I need to be at least two chapters ahead before updating the next chapter (in case I need to change anything)  
**

**Anyways, cheers,**

**~StrawberryXThief**


	10. The mindscape

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,700

* * *

**_

_**Chapter ten: The mindscape

* * *

**_

It was now on the train back home for winter. Students that weren't staying in Hogwarts piled up into the train. In one compartment in the back of the Hogwarts' express Hermione sat in gloomy silence, staring out of the window. No one was with her. She hadn't spoken to Ron since the fight and she wasn't going to start now that she was going home. She still couldn't believe that he wouldn't believe in Harry. They were meant to be inseparable! But it showed that Ron was as shallow as he was in fourth year.

It had begun to rain and Hermione watched as the last few students ran inside covering their heads the best they could with their trunk beside them. She thought about the last couple of days, and how everything had started to go wrong.

She knew of some people who wouldn't be convinced of Harry's guilt until they saw for themselves. Take Neville and Luna for example. And she just knew the twins would believe in Harry's innocence. How could they not when Harry had provided them with his winnings of the tournament in fourth year making the as successful as they were now. But even without that she knew Fred and George would believe in Harry.

Unlike Ron.

Then she thought of Remus. Did he know? Last she heard from him, he was away on a mission. Was he back yet? What if she owled him? He would help her find Harry since she knew that if there was one person to never doubt, it was Remus. He would be on Harry's side no matter especially since they were condemning Harry for being a dark creature.

She jumped out of her thoughts when she heard s knock on her compartment door. Hermione slid open the compartment door to find a nervous and upset Ginny Weasley. "Oh my," Hermione said surprised, not expecting that when she had come to open the door (well she didn't know what to expect really). "Come in."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked once Ginny had settled her things in with Hermione's help. Ginny was sniffing all the while.

"I… I st-stood up to Ron, 'Mione," Ginny said looking like she was about to burst into tears again, "Wha-what you said in the h-hall yesterday… You were right. I t-told him that and," tears gathered around her eyes, "A-and Ron slapped me!"

"He _slapped_ you?" Hermione shrieked. She knew Ron was being a total prat since the fight, but to slap his own sister? "Why on Earth…?"

"He said th-that Harry was evil now, That if I was going to sup-support a dark creature th-then I have no right to be in this family," Ginny sniffled and looked at Hermione, clutching the front of her shirt, "Please Hermione… Please tell me I'm doing the right thing."

"Ginny…" Hermione said unsure on what to do and honestly angry at Ron, "I can't tell you what to do, Gin. Do you truly believe in Harry's innocence?"

Ginny shook her head wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Of course I believe in him, Hermione! He saved me when I was in first year without even knowing really who I was. He would never be what those papers said! He isn't a monster!" she exclaimed, still puffy red in the face from crying.

"Yes, that's what I said," she said bitterly thinking of Ron and the lost friendship. She really expected more from him. "I plan to try to find them in the holidays Gin. You with me?"

"Of course, Herm," she said, "I'm with you all the way."

"So here's what I was thinking of doing…" As the train ride progressed, Hermione filled the younger girl in on the plan in getting Remus to help them. Hermione wasn't stupid. She knew that if they were going to find Harry, then they needed help of an adult, and at the moment, Remus was the only adult she trusted beside her parents.

Agreeing, Ginny got out a quill and parchment and handed them to Hermione. Hermione took the items and stared at the blank parchment. She bit her lip wondering how to start it. She began writing, Ginny giving little comments and ideas every now and then.

_Dear Moony,_

_I don't know if you know. We only found out ourselves yesterday when the daily profit came in. Harry's a Wolfeli. Are you back with what you have to do with the 'old crowd' yet? We need to find Harry, he's escaped death, but now he's on the run. _

_You were the only person I could think of coming to. Professor Dumbledore even doesn't believe he's innocent. Gin and I had an awful fight with Ron to know he's siding with Professor Dumbledore in this. We need to keep this short since we're on the train back. If you're going to help us, please write back immediately._

_Thanks,_

_HG and GW_

By the time they sent that away with an own, the train was almost at King's Cross. Hermione and Ginny started getting ready for their departure. In Hermione's pocket she had Harry's truck and things and had Hedwig above her own trunk.

They knew what they had to do. Hermione looked to Ginny with a grim expression. Ginny understood her glance.

_Be ready_.

頭に入る

When Harry came to, he found himself in a stone room. It looked aged from what he gathered from the chipped edges of the stones. Nothing looked familiar as he could see something that looked like hieroglyphs on the walls, but he wasn't so sure. He moved around the room, trying and failing not to let the panic consume him. Where on Earth was he?

"So I finally meet you, Harry Potter," a voice echoed in his head and Harry jumped. _What the hell was that?_

"Who's there?" Harry called out, not at all comfortable with someone being in his head, "Show yourself!" Harry turned around and let out an unexpected yelp as his bright green eyes met a pair of violet ones.

"My name, child, is Akori," the intruder said aloud this time and gave a mock bow before looking up and giving Harry a smirk, "And I'm your inner beast."

Harry observed the other man before him. He looked fairly the same, except he had sharper features. He was smirking at him, his slitted pupils watching him. He looked a tad wilder than Harry did. Harry noted bitterly that even in his mind his 'beast' was a few inches taller. Atop the wild, black locks of hair was a pair of identical ears and a tail swung behind him. He didn't look too – wait. A tail?

Harry suddenly looked behind him and indeed a furry, black tail swung behind him. Harry grimaced. He already had the ears. Must he have a tail as well?

"Okay," he said slowly, turning to look at his beast's amused look. "Where exactly am I?" he asked ignoring Akori's amused expression, "I got that we're in my mind, but… it's strange."

"Perhaps we should sit first," Akori said and made to sit down in midair only to have a comfortable couch appear suddenly behind him. He pointed behind Harry and he turned to see a comfortable looking chair where there was nothing before. Harry sat down waiting for his explanation.

"Well, Harry, you're correct," he said with a feral grin, fangs showing, "We are in your mind, practically in your soul, if you will. So I can hear your _every thought_," he laughed and Harry suppressed his shiver at hearing the crazy beast laugh. "And, ah yes, forgive me young one. I have also taken a look into your memories, curious to whose body I'm hosting. Your potions master tried to teach you Occlumency, no? You could say that you could use this mindscape to prevent unwanted intruders into your mind."

"Now," He spread his arms. "There are four rooms in this mindscape of yours," three doors appeared on three of the four walls. "The one we are in now. The main room," and as he said that, the walls suddenly extended making the room bigger. A rug appeared underneath them, a fireplace randomly appeared, pictures of random moments of Harry's life appeared on the wall, "We can manipulate this room in whatever way we want. There's a room that belongs to me," he said pointing to the door on his left, and then pointed behind him, "And a door that belongs to you. Do whatever you will to yours, but do not enter my room without expressed permission."

"And the last one?" Harry asked looked at the last door, curious to what it'll be since there were separate rooms for the both of them.

"Ah," Akori leant back comfortably in his chair, "That room belongs to the Dark One."

Harry frowned. "Dark One?" Harry repeated.

Akori rolled his eyes. "We aren't the only dwellers in your mind, kid. Under normal circumstances, yes we would be the only ones here, but fortunately for you, _he_ decided to stop me from completely taking control of your mind, only letting me through when you were in extreme danger."

"What?" Harry said as he felt dread settle over him. No, he couldn't be here… Could he?

Akori rolled his eyes, unintentionally reading Harry's loud thoughts and made the chair Harry was sitting on disappear making Harry fall to the ground with a yelp. "Just go and take a look, kid," he said ignoring Harry's glare.

Harry got up and walked to the door, taking one glance at the bored looking Akori before looking back onto the door. As he got closer he noticed that there was an obscure carving on the door of a grim reaper with wings. When he reached out slowly and opened the door with an echoing 'creak' he was suddenly met with crimson red eyes and he jumped back shocked at seeing someone actually behind the door. He hadn't believed it until he saw it.

"Shit!" Harry cursed as he turned to run, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder preventing such an escape. He was forcefully swung around to face the man who had killed his parents. That's right. Right before him was a man who looked about twenty and an older version of the Tom Riddle of the diary. He was a tad bit taller than Akori, brown curly locks framed his face. He had red eyes, but he didn't look as scary as his live counterpart did. But Harry could hardly think that there was someone who looked more menacing than Voldemort in his skeletal, serpentine form.

"Just listen to me, will you before you run off hating me with all your guts," Tom said, actually looking tired and weary. When he let go and Harry didn't run, he breathed out a "Thank you." Startling Harry from his scrutinising at the fact that Tom Marvolo Riddle had actually thanked someone.

"Sit," he said, the chair that Akori previously made disappear appeared again and Tom went to sit beside the demon on the couch. Harry sat, albeit wary not sure with what Tom may be playing at. "I am Tom Riddle, but not as you know him. I am not Voldemort and my aspiration at school was not to kill people."

Harry snorted, but Tom ignored that knowing how disbelieving it sounded to the young man before him. "I'll start from the beginning, Harry," Harry glared at Tom for the usage of his first name, but Tom took no notice. "As every magical child did in Britain, I went to Hogwarts for my education. During that time, the headmaster was not Dumbledore, but Dippet. No, Albus Dumbledore was my transfiguration teacher.

"I admired him then. How could I not? He retrieved me from the orphanage and showed me a whole different world where I wasn't bullied and mistreated. But soon dreams turned to reality as I realised that Dumbledore did not exactly see me as a child, but someone evil. He kept a close eye on me." Riddle sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Unknown to everyone, Dumbledore was an enchanter. That meant he could make new spells.

"He called me into his office one day. I had known by then that he wasn't very fond of me, but I had hoped… he had decided to use a spell on me."

"No way…" Harry breathed, entranced by the story.

Tom nodded grimly. "All he told me was 'This may save you, my boy.' And before I could protest he had raised his wand and… all I remember was a blue and silver light had come at me, too fast for me to dodge and I had woken up in a room very similar to this one. I discovered what he had done. The spell he used was made to split the soul in half, one side good and one side bad. Very much like the Yin and Yang you would see of the Chinese Philosophy. The spell was meant to make two beings."

"So, you're not Voldemort?" he asked, realisation dawning upon him when he realised what Tom was trying to say.

Tom shook his head. "Not quite. The effects that Dumbledore had intended didn't come about properly, and thus instead of two beings, both severed bits of soul stayed in one body. My evil half overpowered me and I ended up in a room like this one in my own body." He explained and Harry looked thoughtful.

"So how did you, uh, come about in my body?" Harry asked, not understanding that one small problem. Akori looked bored, having already heard the story before.

Tom nodded sagely. "My other self didn't want to die and so he looked for ways to ensure his immortality. One of the ways was to cut his soul into many pieces and to do that," he met Harry's eyes, "He had to kill people." Harry gasped, "He made a few, growing more insane than he was before, drunk on power, but on that fateful Halloween night, he had intended to kill you, but when Lily died to save you and when the sacrifice took effect, he unintentionally made another one of those soul pieces in you, transferring the good side of me into you. Ever since, I have been dwelling inside of you, watching your life through your eyes."

There was silence for a while before Harry spoke again. "Is there a way to destroy these soul pieces and return you back to your body?" he asked. He wanted to help him and was angry at Dumbledore for doing such a thing. It was his fault that Voldemort was created! That his parents had to die when there wasn't ever a need if Dumbledore hadn't split up Tom's personality.

"It is possible, but knowledge on the topic is rather limited when all I have been doing is dwelling in heads. Perhaps you could help with that after you finish your training." Tom mused.

Harry nodded before what he said sunk in. "Training?" he repeated, "What training?"

"Hm," he looked at Akori who was sitting beside him and the cat-wolf-like beast grinned feral-like at Tom and Tom rolled his eyes before he looked at the confused teen, "I'm guessing Akori didn't tell you, but while you're in here we'll be training you." Both Tom and Akori stood up and Harry quickly scrambled up to follow as the room changed to what looked like a training room.

"Well, kid," Akori said, finally speaking after a while as he cracked his knuckles and then waved his hand a parchment appearing in his hand. He held it out to Harry. "Here kid. This is what I- I mean, _we_ will teach you here while you're comatose."

Harry too the parchment, eyeing the smirking Akori for a moment longer before looking at the sheet.

_**Training: **_  
1. Control of claws.  
2. Control over imagery (appearance).  
3. Control of magic.  
4. Physical combat.  
5. Weaponry.  
6. Control of emotions.

Harry looked up at the smirking Tom and Akori and he couldn't help but think that this was going to take a while.

* * *

_**AN: This whole thing was originally two different chapters, but I ended up joining the two since I didn't want to make it too short. **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it. And thanks for the awesome reviews guys. I'm loving it, XD. Hope you guys don't mind any changes I've made. tbh I can't remember what changes I have made haha.**_

_**Next chapter update will be on Tuesday. I have an Chinese exam on Monday, so I'll be concentrating all on that and then celebrating end of exams (for me) that night. Plus, I want to write another chapter before I update the next one.  
**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**StrawberryXThief **_


	11. Waking up

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,681

* * *

**_

_**Chapter eleven: Waking up

* * *

**_

Excitement was palpable on platform 9 ¾. It was a cold day, but Christmas was coming up and that kept the students eager to get home and spend time with their immediate families and relatives. Steam flowed from the train; the slight whistle alerted the parents and guardians that their little angels were almost home.

A family of redheads weren't hard to see in the crowd when you knew who you were looking for. A pair of twins found Ron making their way towards them, but they could not sight their baby sister, nor could they see Hermione. When Molly had voiced her thoughts, worried, the twins volunteered and the mother looked at her youngest son suspiciously.

"Don't worry ma," they said in unison quieting their mother's worries, "She just got lost in the crowd. We'll find her." And they set off to find their sister and Hermione.

Trying to find Hermione and Ginny when the train had just arrived was a pain. Too many people crowded and too many heartfelt reunions from not even a year at school. Weaving and wading through the crowd the twins eventually caught sight of curly brown hair and ginger hair and they excitedly called their names.

When they turned, a look of panic when they were spotted was not something they expected and they quickly whispered to one another before the twins could get close enough to hear. The look of panic quickly dissolved, but it had not made the twin brothers feel any less apprehensive of what their sister may be planning. The determined look that she suddenly now sported certainly didn't help any and by the time they arrived there it was too late to ask what that was about.

Fred reached out and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder and George smiled and gave a big hug to Hermione. "Hey girls! C'mon Gin, mum is waiting."

"We hope to see you at our house during Christmas Hermione," George continued, Hermione smiled and said she hoped she'd be there, but either twin did not miss the look Hermione and Ginny shared before going on their separate way.

Finally finding Molly, they all touched a ragged old boot and all pulled via the portkey back into Grimmauld Place.

起きているよ

_There!_ Harry thought as he moved just in time to dodge an attack to the left side. Harry was breathing heavy and he wiped his forehead with his sleeve, silver glinting in the light. By the time Harry looked to the left, Akori was already gone and turned to the right just in time to block the attack with his sword.

Harry pushed hard, Akori meeting him with equal strength before Harry lifted a foot and used it to kick Akori away as he was pushed back. Akori jumped away just in time, a sword in one hand and his claws gleaming out of the other. Harry in quite the same position, except was panting with exertion whilst the demon was not.

In this little mindscape of Harry's, Harry had improved a great lot in fighting and magic than when he first arrived there. Harry knew that physically he was still the same, but the knowledge was there and once he woke up he knew he could use the knowledge he attained from both Akori and Tom and put his body into shape. In this mindscape he had mastered a lot of things he knew he could use if Voldemort, the Order, or the ministry ever found him.

If Harry could hazard a guess, he would say that he'd been here a little over a month, but it was unknown and quite impossible to tell how much time had passed without him being awake. Tom guessed possibly a week, but like Harry he was unsure. Akori just didn't bother guessing. Harry's body will awake when it was good and ready, he had said.

In the second day inside of his mindscape, Akori and Tom had begun his training. Early in what his mind deemed the early hours of morning, Akori had walked into his room and dumped a bucket of hot water on him. Hot, because he learnt later on that the Wolfeli liked the cold. They also loved whenever it rained.

He learned a lot on Wolfeli. Their habits, appearance, why they're interpreted as vicious creatures (they were, but usually when provoked) and everything else. Wolfeli were quick learners and great observers and are known to absorb any amount of knowledge quickly and easily.

Life mates were another thing Harry had to swallow down about Wolfeli. Unlike most creatures, Wolfeli could not have more than one lover. They would have only one mate. Like the Japanese or Chinese would say, someone connected to their red thread of fate. Their 'destined' one. When they did find them, they would try their best to court them and win their affection and the like.

Akori had told him, the rough guy he fought before he came here was his mate. Harry thought it impossible. He hardly knew the guy and he didn't want just _anybody_. It felt like an arranged marriage and he sent chills down his spine. Of course, Akori found that feeling stupid and Tom just found amusement in his predicament. Besides he found him and sent him into a magical coma within the first meeting with him.

Akori had explained it wasn't that guy's fault (Harry refused to call him a mate) and that using his magic and running away as soon as he woke from his transformation coma had put strain on his reserves and the fight with the wolf guy had not helped.

"Ugh," Akori grunted as he fell onto the ground, his sword a good few metres away from him and Harry looked triumphant. Akori scowled and stood up dusting his pants. "Fine, you win brat. But don't you get cocky. It's great that you're mentally prepared well, but you are not in any physical condition in real life to go and fight anyone, especially your mate."

Harry rolled his eyes and slumped back into a chair that materialised behind him. He had heard that line in particular so many times. "He's _not_ my mate Akori, and _I know_," Harry said. He hated that Akori continued to think the wolf guy was his mate.

The time he spent in his mindscape felt like forever and Harry was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to wake up. Whenever he had thought that though, Akori just inputted whenever he was in the same room 'Oh, you'll wake up brat.' Harry hated whenever he did that, but learning how to do Occlumency properly from Tom helped him keep a barrier of sort of his thoughts _away_ from his mind inhabitants, but it was hard always keeping his guard up causing Tom or Akori to comment on whatever thought he was thinking.

He briefly wondered if Remus was okay or if he was even informed of his condition. As far as Harry knew he was still probably on that mission for the Order. He'd like to think that Moony would help being a dark creature himself, but he still had his doubts. Apparently he was a dark creature to the max and Moony might support Dumbledore, but he hoped, and clung to that hope, that Remus still believed in him. After Sirius, Remus was the only thing left that was directly connected to his parents.

Sirius. Sirius would have believed in him. Harry was sure. He missed him so much. On these times that he thought of Sirius, Tom would normally come out and hold him, knowing that Harry needed physical comfort. Harry missed him and missed what could have been.

He wondered what left of his friends were there. He'd like to believe in Ron and Hermione, but Ron had betrayed him before. What's to say he wouldn't do this again? Hermione, she was book smart, but in the past she always believed in Dumbledore and had often told him to go to him if he had problems. If Dumbledore said he was a problem, would she go for it? And the others… he was so _unsure_.

"Harry," a hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he looked up at Tom, who had become a brother to him, "Are you alright there?"

"Yeah Tom," Harry said leaning to the touch and putting his own hand above Tom's. Harry closed his eyes, "I'll be fine."

_I'll be fine._

**起きるよ**

"C'mon bub, wake up," Logan said, as he looked at the motionless body he had practically graved into his head by now. The kids at the institute liked to think that he was mean and scary, and definitely someone you wouldn't want to train with, but if you take the time to know him, you'd know he cared. That he worried about the children like the rest of the professors. So he still felt extreme guilt of putting someone this young into a coma.

And he knew that even as he continued to whisper words for the teen to wake up, it would not work. He was the same as he had arrived in the infirmary. Unconscious and comatose. And he still had no identity to go with that pretty, young, youthful face.

"C'mon Logan, you need your sleep," Scott said walking into the infirmary; his red glasses perched up on his nose as usual as he looked in Logan's direction.

"No."

He said this simply and Scott let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry if I seem a little shocked, but you've barely slept – you don't even eat anymore. I don't understand why you are doing this because of a teenager that you _barely_ know," Scott said, slightly pleading for Logan to stop acting weird, even if in a roundabout way.

"I am staying here." It was always the same answer. Logan couldn't understand it himself. But he felt he needed to be here. Even the wolf in him was whining an apology for what he had done and he couldn't understand why.

"He is in a _coma_!" Scott said, still unable to comprehend why Logan was doing this to himself. "As much as I hate to say this, he might not wake up for _months_! I'm sure the kid will be able to forgive you if you left his bedside to at least eat and sleep!"

"He will wake up," Logan said quietly, but fiercely and Scott threw his hands up in the air and gave up and left the room.

"He will wake up," he said quietly into the silent room and he knew it because he felt it.

**起きたな  
**

Remus took a sip of cappuccino as he sat in a secluded corner in Starbucks, keeping an eye on the door. Coffee always did calm him, and it helped being in a public place where he couldn't afford to lose his control. It was happy and merry, Christmas decorations everywhere, but the Christmas carols and the joys did not affect his mood. He was still pissed at one Albus Dumbledore.

It had been two and a half weeks since Harry's disappearance and Gringotts had sent him a letter about the general area in which Harry may be located.

Gringotts. Sipping his coffee and staring at the door, he recalled the conversation in Gringotts.

_It had been after arguing with Albus Dumbledore at Grimmauld place. Remus had gone straight to Diagon Alley, walked swiftly to Gringotts and asked for Griphook. The goblin who took him to Griphook looked none too happy. Then again, they never did look happy._

"_Right this way, sir." The Goblin had said, ushering Remus behind the counter and into the hallway, only pausing to put a closed sign on his desk as he led the way to Griphook's office._

_He had been led to a narrow, oak door and knocked. When someone had spoke (Remus assumed it was gobledegook for 'come in') they entered the office. Inside there was a mahogany work desk that looked too big for a goblin, stacks of papers on top, and on the right side of the desk, the golden name plate read: Griphook – Affairs Manager._

_Griphook stared at them coldly from behind the desk. He wasn't happy and he knew Griphook managed the Potter accounts and he wondered if it had something to do with that. He knew that goblins really got worked up over one thing really: money. They were the most trusted with caring for and protecting one's accounts, especially if one was rich. They looked sour, but they liked being trusted with a customer's money, so if something displeased them, it wasn't good._

"_I am here to see if the claim of one Albus Dumbledore holds true," Remus said, his eyes flashing as he remembered that horrid, manipulative man. Griphook only grunted for him to continue. "He implied that since Harry Potter is now a 'dead man walking' in the eyes of the wizarding world and ministry he has gained all assets of the Potter account. Is this true?"_

_The goblin shook his head with a frown. "As much as Mr. Dumbledore would like to believe it, that is not true. He has come into the possession of the property that was meant to be for Mr. Potter, but no. He gains no other accounts or assets of Mr. Potter's._

"_The goblins are not under jurisdiction of the wizarding government. We govern under our own rules here. A wanted criminal could come in here and may not come to harm, such as the one as you know as Sirius Black. How do you think he managed to change his will and withdraw money._

"_The money that Albus Dumbledore has managed to gain access to is the money in Black's will and property because the ministry is interfering. He has gained only one million galleons, which, as you know, is hardly a dent in the Black fortune._

"_It seems Mr. Black was a smart man for he withdrew all his money, leaving only that one million and transferred the rest into Mr. Potter's account before he had died. He thought it was better that way and much safer in case someone would try to take possession of the will. He was obviously right."_

_The goblin noted the shocked look in the werewolf's face and said, "Albus Dumbledore may think he may have it all, but he doesn't. Well, of the Black fortune anyway."_

_The goblin and Remus shared a smug look. It seemed the goblin did not take too kindly on those who messed around in their accounts and wills. Remus vaguely thought to never anger a goblin._

"_Griphook, there was one other thing I was wondering if you could help me with one other thing…"_

Griphook had been kind and said he'd try to help locate one Harry Potter, but it was hard since the boy was unconscious. This had not bode well for Remus, but he kept his hopes up. Harry wasn't dead yet.

They had managed to locate him yesterday and Remus had penned a quick letter to Hermione in response to her first one that he had gotten when they were on their way back home. He couldn't send a letter to the Weasley's since it was too risky with Molly and Arthur supporting Dumbledore. He did ask if she could somehow tell Ginny to be ready though.

He smiled as a figure in a purple hoodie came through the door and the bushy haired girl smiled back when her eyes settled on Remus' figure. She had a simple backpack on her, but he knew that it help a lot of her things and Harry's shrunken trunk in there.

Now it was time to wait it out for nightfall and retrieve Ginny.

**起きた今、私は朝ご飯を食べているよ  
**

Far away from Starbucks and Gringotts a pair of emerald eyes opened.

* * *

**_AN: Hey guys, joined two chapters again. I think I'll be doing that to all future chapters until I finally write new ones and continue the story where amycakes left off. As I'm writing ahead of time, lol, for those who read the original story, have any ideas for the future? Just to help out just in case I get stuck XD Haha, had my Chinese exam today. Should have seen me sit there during the ten minute reading time panicking thinking I studied the wrong stuff before someone realised we got the wrong exam paper. =.=  
_**

**_Oh, and please if you're going to review It makes me happy if its more than a 'update soon' coz I get excited when I see an extra review in my inbox but then get disappointed when its just an 'update soon', otherwise I love reviews -hint hint nudge nudge-_**

**_Updated a day early. I'm going to make every update every three days now since its catching up to the chapter I'm writing. Unless its a drabble - if I update a drabble I'll make it so that the next day you'll get another chapter. Anyways, like it? Hate it? Can't wait for the new chapters?  
_**

**_Cheers,  
~StrawberryXThief

* * *

The random Japanese breaks: 'I'm awake', 'I woke', 'Now that I'm awake, I'm eating breakfast.' - lol :D_**


	12. Needles

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: swearing, but not much**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,528

* * *

**_

_**Chapter twelve: Needles

* * *

**_

It had been two and a half weeks and Voldemort was not happy. No one knew hide or hair of the whereabouts of the boy. He had a feeling that Dumbledore probably knew, had a feeling that Severus was withholding information and he had the strongest feeling that the werewolf, the mutt's friend, knew where the boy was.

The werewolf. Severus had brought in some interesting information in the last gathering that the werewolf was banished from the Order of the Pheonix and when Fenrir had heard that he seemed ecstatic. Voldemort had no idea why, but he figured it was something about werewolf customs that he knew nothing about.

It seemed that young Remus had harboured some ill feelings towards the headmaster for condemning his _cub_. Voldemort sneered at the word. This was why he had been banished. An argument had ensued and Voldemort had to admit that he was surprised the some of the Weasleys supported Dumbledore's decision. Wasn't the youngest boy the best friend of the boy-who-lived?

"Fenrir," Voldemort said and the hooded werewolf walk up and kneeled down into a bow in front of him, "I want to see if you can find your… friend, Remus. He may be invaluable to our cause."

Indeed he knew the relationship in which the werewolf held towards the boy. If he could just garner the Wolfeli's attention towards his side it would aide greatly in his cause.

Dumbledore won't know what was coming to him.

ダンブルドーの馬鹿

Hedwig was annoyed. Although the nice bushy friend of her master had tried to escape with her, the noisy red one had told on her and thus she was now stuck with a grey man who was keeping a keen eye on her. She ruffled her feathers, annoyed. She knew her master was alive and wanted so badly to return to him. She was glad the bushy haired one managed to escape with her master's things, making fake duplicates so that the red one couldn't tell on her.

She wasn't stupid and she knew that they grey one wanted to know where her master was. The black one though… she had mixed feelings about him. She wasn't sure if the black one wanted her Harry safe, or was with the grey one. One minute he was on Harry's side, the next he was on the grey one's side. She had often heard them arguing about her master.

Hedwig finally decided the when night finally broke out and everyone was asleep, she would shake off the damn tracing charm (she would not lead them to her master like some sort of common barn owl!) and fly to her master. She had to find her master, for he was nothing without her. Ruffling her wings and glaring at the grey and black one, she sat on her perch and closed her eyes, waiting for night to fall.

針

Hermione put everything she could in her magically expanded bag, making sure to put some clothes for the winter and summer since she wasn't exactly sure where they were headed. She just knew that it was in a foreign country. She had lied to her parents saying she was sleeping over a friend's house, but left a note on her desk explaining what she had done and why she had done it, knowing her mum liked to look around her room sometimes. She left their Christmas presents beside the note.

It was evening when she came into Starbucks around the corner and smiled when she spotted Remus. He looked like he had been there for a while. And Hermione had a feeling that he'd been there since mid-afternoon.

He informed her that they were heading to America (and Hermione gasped, whilst thinking how Harry could have possibly made it there with him being wanted in the magical and muggle worlds of Britain) and that they were going to take muggle transport so at least this way it would take longer for Albus to trace them.

The trip to the burrow went quickly and Hermione found herself grabbing the window ledge (it was troublesome climbing, but Remus helped a bit by levitating her), which had been thankfully left open as she hoisted herself into a pink room. "Gin, Gin," Hermione whispered into the small room as she hoisted herself into the room, "We have to go."

"Coming Hermione," Ginny whispered back trying not to make too much noise to wake her sleeping family. It was now midnight, when they had arrived at the Burrow and their flight wasn't until 4am. Ginny was packing her final items as quietly as she could. She wasn't leaving a note for her family. Except for Charlie and the twins (she wasn't sure about Bill); her parents practically ignored her existence when Ron had told them of her support for Harry.

It had been a low blow and it hurt that her parents acted like this.

Hermione grabbed the duffle bags and looked at Ginny with amusement. "Bringing the world with you, Gin?"

"Almost," Ginny said truthfully as she close her trunk. Her parents weren't going to be too happy with this decision and the chances were that they would probably disown her. So she was taking everything she could. She was taking her trunk and two duffle bags of stuff.

Ginny grabbed a duffle bag and the handle of her trunk and walked over to the window. She unceremoniously threw the duffle bag out of the window before hearing a loud 'Oomph!' from the ground.

"Ah, sorry Remus," Ginny whispered out her window. Hermione threw the other duffle bag down and he thankfully was ready for it this time and caught it this time, before setting it down with the other bag and Hermione's backpack.

Remus levitated the trunk down and shrunk it, handing it to Ginny when she climbed down, who put it in their pocket. Hermione and Remus smiled at each other and then grinned at Ginny. They were on their way to finding Harry now.

Ginny looked back at the house she had grown to call her home for many years before following Remus and Hermione. Neither Remus, nor Hermione realised that right behind them Ginny silently cried for a home that she had lost.

針が好きじゃねぇぞ

_Ah fuck._ Harry cursed aloud in his head as the whiteness of the room almost blinded him, most assuredly giving him a headache.

_Double fuck._ Harry thought to himself when he tried to sit up only to find he was pinned down with a head lying on his chest. Carefully he moved the head off his chest trying not to wake the man she surely didn't know, but recognised. He needed to get out of here. He never liked hospital wings and everything was blindingly white and he did not like seeing the tools he saw around the room. It was a bit creepy.

When he finally managed to successfully managed to get the man off of him a blue covered hand managed to startle him and grab him by the wrist making Harry freeze on the spot.

"Shh," the blue… man whispered when Harry turned his head to see who had grabbed him. The man looked to be completely covered in blue fur. "Hello, kid. My name is Hank. Come with me next door. I don't want to wake Logan."

Harry nodded dumbfounded and Hank helped him up and helped him walk into the other room slowly, since Harry's body couldn't be in too much strain after two and a half weeks of inactivity. Harry was told as much and Harry didn't like that fact he had to go by things slowly lest he put his body under another coma.

The room they entered looked like an examination room and Harry hated the chilly feel he received from it. All the sharp tools and machinery around the room did not help any.

"Just take up a seat on the table there," Hank said speaking normally and Harry did as he was told. Hank walked to the other side of the room and began opening cupboards, only to turn around with a rather large needle. Harry's eyes widened and his heart rate quickened as he started to panic.

_He was five when it happened. The teachers at primary school said that everyone had to get their shots and it would not be as bad as every child there seemed to think. It hadn't seemed so bad, Harry observed as Dudley cried and he watched. The boy even got a lollipop! Oh, how he wanted one too. He rarely ever got any sweets._

_He didn't understand why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had taken him to another place when he could just receive it at the same place as Dudley and the other children, but he learnt long ago not to ask questions unless he wanted punishment again._

_When they had arrived, Vernon led him into a small building in the more rundown parts of town and instead of the sterile room Dudley was in before, he was led into a dirtier, filthy room. A crude, smirking man was waiting, a needle in his hand._

_The rest was a blur._

_Being strapped down._

_Crying._

_Kicking._

_Screaming._

_And oh holy lord, the __**pain**__._

_Before everything gratefully went dark._

Harry stared wide eyed at Hank as he came closer to him and instead of the serious, kind scientist; an image overlapped and a cruel man replaced him looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry couldn't help it. His mouth opened and he let out a long, ear piercing screech as he scrambled to get away from the man. Blue arms pushed him down onto the table trying to calm him, but he screamed and kicked trying to get away from him. He was consumed in fear. He didn't want the needle.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he clawed at the arms, tears blurring his vision as he thrashed trying to get away. The wounds he made healed before his eyes and the arms did not release its hold. Getting frustrated he clawed harder. He needed to get away, until the hands encircling his waist held tighter and he was pulled back into a hard chest. A warning growl was heard and Harry instantly stopped, his tears still falling.

He knew that growl. It was the sleeping man from before and it was the man he fought before he was comatose. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to face him. Much less accept that fact that he's –

_**You're mate, stupid.**_ Akori's voice intervened in his head.

_Oh shut up Akori! _Harry scowled, his face still wet from the previous… incident. Harry calmed, wiping his tears and the arms loosened before the gruff man walked around the table to face him. Harry avoided eye contact.

"Now, what on Earth is going on?" the wolf man (was he a Wolfeli? Harry was unsure) had said in his rough voice.

"Ah, sorry Logan. Didn't mean to wake you," Hank said looking at the teenager cautiously. "Was just going to give him an injection to ensure he wouldn't get a cold now that it is winter and now that he's awake, but then…" Hank trailed off and Harry looked down ashamed, but it wasn't his fault he couldn't handle needles very well.

"Kid?"

Harry scowled, not liking to being called 'kid' and looked up to see the worried faces of both Hank and Logan (as he learned his name was) before he felt another panic attack overwhelm him. It was too much. He needed to get out! _Out!_ He felt as if he were suffocating. So before either could react Harry jumped from the table and ran as fast as he could to the only exit he saw in the room. He could feel the strain he was putting on his body, but all Harry wanted to do was get away as he ran through the many corridors of what he assumed was the 'School for the young gifted'.

"Stop!"

A simple word and a simple command. One for some unfathomable reason he could not disobey and it had Harry slamming into a wall in an effort to stop. He slid down and sat there as he could see the man was running come closer. Harry was out of breath and he could feel his heart pumping at an unusual rate. Harry couldn't understand why a simple word seemed to have him at this Logan's will. He wasn't a pawn anymore, wasn't a slave for the Dursleys. He just couldn't comprehend it. And he hated it. Not only his own body would obey him, he had to listen to _him_.

_**It's because he's your mate, you stupid brat**_, Akori replied to his thoughts, _**I don't understand why you can't just accept it.**_

_Oh, fuck off Akori. _It seemed Harry's swearing habits upped since he had met Akori.

_**Oh for the love of… Just accept it. You humans and your stupid sentiments.**_

_Harry, don't listen to the idiot. Just do as you feel is right, _Tom said in his head and he could feel the man shrug. _Do things are your own pace._

Harry rolled his eyes and then occluded his thoughts. He didn't need Akori or Tom to hear anymore of his thoughts.

"Now," Harry was suddenly aware of how close Logan was when he could feel his breath on his neck as he leaned forward and lifted Harry easily into a standing position. Harry suddenly shuffled his feet in embarrassment of his recent panic attack. "I'm sorry," Harry mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck as a nervous gesture. He still didn't like it, his will being bent to another's, no matter what Akori said.

"What was that, bub?" Logan said looking mildly amused at the sudden change of mood.

"I said I'm sorry alright," Harry said louder this time with a scowl. "I didn't mean to run like that. And don't call me 'bub'."

Logan looked amused and Harry wasn't happy. "It's okay, but do you want to tell me why?"

"Not particularly," Harry mumbled.

Logan looked at him before sighing. "Alright then. Let's return, shall we? I think Hank's all panicky right now with your sudden panic attacks." He said grabbing Harry's arm and Harry began to struggle again, eyes wide, suddenly missing the wizarding world. At least they didn't have needles in their infirmaries.

"No, no, no," Harry said shaking his head as he pulled back, unwilling to let himself be pulled back to the infirmary.

Logan looked at the teen curiously. "What is it?" he asked the boy softly.

"I… I don't like needles," Harry whispered his confession and Logan's eyes softened as he took in the embarrassed and ashamed, ashen boy who, at the moment, refused to look at him. His ears twitched atop his head before swivelling down flat against his head.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Logan said quietly, not liking needles himself, but didn't have a strong fear like Harry did. "Alright, bub. We won't go back there, but you'll have to convince Hank that you don't need a needle."

* * *

**_AN: __If you remember the original chapters it's pretty much the same. Just have my touches to it. Hahaha, but yeah. Added Voldie. The three day thing I stated last chapter will start happening from today onwards. I decided to update today because I did promise an update for Tuesday three days ago. Haha, just the three day rule gives me time for not only this story, but my other stories as well. If you've seen my profile you can see I've neglected them for quite some time =.=;;_**

**_That means next update is on Friday! Yippee-yo yippee-yey. Haha, anyways, how'd you like it. There'll be more interactions with Logan and Harry in the future, but at the moment Harry's just woken up, found out he can't really disobey__ Logan and stuff like that. You can imagine how much Harry'll hate that hahaha. So glad I'm writing at least three chapters ahead. I always seem to go back and make changes._**

**_So, like? Hate?_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_StrawberryXThief

* * *

Japanese breaks:_**

ダンブルドーの馬鹿 : Dumbledore is an idiot

針 : Needles

針が好きじゃねぇぞ : I don't like needles...


	13. Shopping

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 3,271

* * *

**_

_**Chapter thirteen: Shopping

* * *

**_

"So…" Logan began.

"So…" Harry repeated, unsure on what to say.

So after walking through many twists and turns through the corridors of the school (Harry did see a few students as he passed by) they had reached what Harry deemed was the school kitchens. They were currently seated at the table snacking of a packet of biscuits that Logan had found in the cupboards.

"What's your name?" Logan asked after a minute silence.

Harry blinked as the question settled in. "Oh," he said mentally smacking himself, "Sorry, my name's Harry," he said holding out his hand, "Harry Potter."

Logan took his hand and shook it. "Most call me Wolverine, but my name's Logan." He let go of Harry's hand. "If it's not something personal, mind telling me how you received your claws? I had originally thought that I was the only one with them."

"Um… you mean you never got bitten," Harry asked fidgeting slightly.

"Bitten?" Logan said amused, "No."

"Oh." Harry said as Logan waited for an explanation. _Akori, should I tell him?_ He asked his inner self and then frowned when there was no answer. _Akori, I know you're there. Should I freaking tell him or not?_

_**Tell him.**_

_Are you sure? _Harry thought with a frown.

_**He's your mate and – no, really, stop denying it you fool. So, he's bound to find out sooner or later. My instincts tell me the sooner, the better.**_

Harry rolled his eyes. _Whatever._

_**Don't you 'whatever' me, you brat. You asked.**_

Harry rolled his eyes and Logan just watched the boy silently as he made faces to himself. "Kid?" Logan interrupted his thoughts when it was quiet for a minute too long.

Coming back to reality Harry scowled at the lack of usage of his name. He continued to explain. "Well, I was originally human, but I got bitten by a creature called a 'Wolfeli'. We're almost an extinct species I believe, and the metal claws come with the package of being one."

"Ah, I see." Logan said, but not quite getting it. "So you were bitten, you say?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded, then inquired, "Well, if you're not a Wolfeli then _what_ are you? Because I'm sure no normal human could heal instantaneously and have metal claws like I do."

"A mutant."

"Mutant?" Harry wasn't stupid. He knew what a mutant was, but he also knew that in Britain it wasn't common knowledge. He was unsure about America, but he was pretty sure it might be kept under wraps as well, like the wizarding world tended to do.

"A human with a special specific skill, like teleportation and the like. So, you're saying you're not even human anymore, but a creature?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, classified as something 'dark' apparently. Apparently my kind has gone on killing rampages before, but now because of a law in Britain saying they have to be executed on the spot our kind is hanging on the thread of existence."

"That's too bad."

"'That's too bad'?" Harry repeated slightly incredulous, "I just told you that our kind is murdering sons of a bitches and you say '_that's too bad_'? Aren't you going to, like, scream in horror or kill me or something?"

Logan looked at Harry amused. "No, do I look like I want to murder you? Besides, you aren't on a killing rampage at the moment."

"Oh. It's just everyone I've met so far after turning into one has tried to kill me," he answered remembering the betrayal of his most trusted mentor, "_Even_ the person I most trusted."

Logan sighed and slid out his claws, looking at Harry between the gaps of his metal weapon. "Do I look like I'm in a position to judge?"

Harry smiled. "No, I suppose not."

For the first time since arriving there Harry studied the other man before him. After talking to him a while he realised that looks could be deceiving and that Logan was actually a decent guy, despite attacking him within the moment he arrived on the school grounds (although Harry could probably say that was his fault in the first place for trespassing). He also noted that he was quite decent looking.

_**Pfft, are you blind, you ignorant boy? The wolf is bloody hot.**_

_Even I have to agree,_ Tom's voice came after Akori's and Harry's lip quirked a bit before a chuckle made it out of his mouth, before it was turned into full blown laughter. He didn't know what he found so funny, but he just needed it. He needed to laugh and before he could fall off his stool, a hand encircled his waist preventing him from falling.

"Are you alright, bub?" Logan asked in his ear, bemused and an involuntary shiver made its way down his spine as Logan's breath caressed the back of his furry ear. Logan's mouth quirked upwards a bit.

A red blush made its way up Harry's neck and face and Harry nodded. "Ye-yeah, I'm all good now," he squeaked out – much to his dismay.

Logan loosened his hold and let go and Harry ran his hand through his already messy hair when he noticed that he was wearing a rather large shirt. He looked over Logan with a questioning glance. "Whose shirt?"

"Ah, your old clothes were ripped and torn, and beyond any repair. We left the jeans on you, but the shirt's one of mine." Logan explained.

Harry looked down and indeed he was still wearing the makeshift jeans he transfigured from the hospital wing in Hogwarts. The rips and tears were nothing small though and if he weren't in a presence of a muggle, never mind being a mutant, he would have repaired it with a wave of his hand since he managed to master quite a few small spells wandlessly in his mindscape.

"Oh bugger, I liked these jeans too," Harry said, finally making a comment on them and quirked a lip in Logan's direction.

Logan chuckled at him. A small rough sound which sounded nice to Harry's ears.

…He was lucky he was occluding his thoughts from Akori or he's never hear the end of it. He may start liking the man a little, but that did not mean that he was going to suddenly accept that he was their mate.

"Oh don't you laugh at me you big oaf," Harry said with a slight scowl, covering his previous thoughts, "These were the only pair I have!"

"Well, we'll just have to go shopping," Logan said with a sadistic grin and Harry had to fight back a groan at the prospect of it, "In fact, we can go now. Besides, you need some warm clothes. Its winter now and I don't want you to freeze, bub. It's warm inside but I cannot say the same for outside."

Logan got up and Harry followed behind him. Harry yawned feeling a little tired, but managed to muffle it so Logan wouldn't hear. They reached a small bedroom. It seemed nice and cosy and Harry decided that he quite liked it. Near the door he was standing at there was a dark blue covered double bed. The walls were brown and there was a T.V mounted onto the wall. There was a door, slightly ajar that he could see lead to the bathroom, if the creamy white tiles and colour he could see were anything to go by.

He walked in to find where Logan had gone to discover a small walk-in closet. As he reached the door, a pair of denim jeans came flying at him and he caught it about a millimetre from his face.

"That wasn't very nice," he said with a slight frown while examining the jeans.

"Well, I'm not a very nice person," he replied and Harry looked up to see Logan leaning on the doorframe. And Harry swallowed slightly, liking what he was seeing before he shook his head to make his… less than innocent thoughts go away. "Those should be okay. Might be a bit loose, but they should do for now."

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment as he walked to the bathroom to change. The bathroom was nice as the room. Emerald green towels hung from the walls, he could see the bathroom sink, toilet and a nice shower and small bath spa. Harry briefly wondered if all the rooms were like this and changed into his jeans.

They were loose, but not enough that they'd keep falling. He exited the bathroom; glad his legs weren't showing as much skin as they did before. Logan handed him a jacket and he was led down the hallway.

Before they could exit Hank found them and Harry froze. "Ah, don't worry. I won't inject you, but I'm not letting you go out yet. You've just woken up and had two panic attacks. Wherever you're going can wait until tomorrow. You're body can't handle anything too strenuous." Hank informed them, "Now we'll be taking you back to the infirmary beds to sleep in until we have a room ready. Logan," he turned to Logan, "The Professor says he wants to meet him tomorrow."

"Ah, he can sleep in my room," Logan offered, "We'll do the shopping tomorrow and then we'll go and introduce him to the Prof. since he needs decent clothes first. Besides I have to do something tonight for the Professor."

Harry looked at the two and blushed when they turned to him suddenly. "Ah, that's okay… I guess." Harry hadn't wanted to admit it but he was feeling tired after all that running.

買い物をするよ～

Harry shivered slightly as the cold breeze went by him as they exited, but the jacket Logan lent him kept him warm. It was a new day, but still cold; just how Wolfeli liked it. It was afternoon and Harry had slept longer than he thought he would, considering that he had two weeks and a half of sleep. Perhaps it was the strain of the short... exercise he did the day before.

He could see not too far from where Logan and Harry stood a few mutants were playing in the snow and Harry had to admit it was an interesting sight to see. Where in Hogwarts students would play normally with the snowball (and they were magic inclined students), here he could see ice, fire and all sorts of mutant powers.

"C'mon kid," Logan called and Harry turned to quickly follow him, only to stop in shock at what he was seeing.

"Ho-_ly_ shit." Harry stated amazed at what he was seeing.

"You like?" Logan asked, amused.

Harry let out a low whistle as he entered the 'garage'. "This is a lot of cars." A lot would have been an understatement. In this garage there ranged a number of cars between thirty and fifty of different brands. He knew nothing about cars, but even he could tell that none of these cars were low brands. He turned to an amused looking Wolverine. "Who owns all these?"

"People here at the school," he replied and began weaving him through the vast garage until he came to a silver convertible that identified itself as a 'Porche Boxster S'. Logan pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the car with a press of a button. Harry hopped into the passenger's seat once Logan sat on the driver's seat.

"You own this?" Harry asked amazed taking in the leather interior and flashy devices.

Logan put the key in ignition. "Well, no not really," he said and smirked at a bemused looking Harry, "But I'm sure Scott won't mind us borrowing it."

"Us? No way man, you're not pulling me in if you're going to get in trouble for riding this," Harry informed him.

Wolverine gave a cocky smirk and began the car before Harry could protest. "Too late bub. You're already in the car with me."

"Hey! And stop calling me 'bub'!"

買い物をして、面白い経験ね～

"Where are we staying Moony?" A young red-headed girl asked after yawning. They were all tired from the long flight and during that time he told Hermione and Ginny to call him Moony instead of Remus or Professor. They deserved to. They were both true friends of his cub.

"A muggle hotel," Remus replied as he turned to the tired two girls. "We'll start looking for Harry tomorrow after everyone's had rest. We'll settle in the hotel and go buy some groceries today. What you say?"

"Alright," the other two agreed as they settled down in the back of the taxi and Remus taking the passenger seat in the front. Silence resumed as they all gathered their thoughts on their current situation.

Ginny briefly wondered what her family was doing and what they were doing now that she ran from home. Did they already disown her? Did they miss her? What of the twins, Bill and Charlie. She was still mad at Ron for slapping her. She wondered who was on Harry's side and if she had made the right decision running from home. But she couldn't think of what else to do.

Hermione, on the other hand, tried to understand the acts of the ministry. She wouldn't be surprised if they had begun searching overseas. Hermione just hoped that taking the plane instead of portkeying or flooing was a good idea. She had a feeling that they would watch for when they used magic knowing that they might have a lead on Harry. She just hoped they wouldn't trace Remus when he unshrunk their trunks and things again.

While Remus had put a kind and optimistic façade for the girls, silently he was still angry at the acts of the ministry and one Albus Dumbledore. He wasn't prone to angry bursts now that he had over two weeks to chill, but it still didn't make him any less angry. He just hoped that Dumbledore wouldn't pull Neville into saving the Wizarding world. Yes, he knew of the prophecy. Harry had told him after trashing the headmaster's office in anger. It was sad to think that they'd put their hopes on children barely trained and still in school.

"We're here," the driver's voice interrupted everyone's thoughts. Remus smiled at the driver and handed the right change as everyone started to get out of the vehicle and grab their bags.

買い物、食べ物、飲み物、乗り物

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"C'mon, you never know. You might like it."

"No way. No. No way in _hell_."

"Well, it's a good thing we're not in hell then," Logan said amused and then thrust the piece of clothing he had been trying to convince Harry to try on for the last five minutes.

"I _told_ you, I do not do leather!" Harry exclaimed pushing the leather pants away from him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said putting them away.

They had been in this store for the last hour or so and Logan had just about piled a lot of the men's wear for Harry to try on. So far Logan had decided to get him three different black jeans and one white. He put aside different shirts of the colours green, white, black, red and blue. He also grabbed different sorts of jumpers, jackets and hoodies.

Harry walked out of the change room and put the clothing he just tried on the rack for the shop keeper to put away. He felt sorry for the poor soul that had to put all these clothes away. When he turned to Logan he realised that he didn't have money as the man put it on the counter.

"Wait a minute," Harry said grabbing Logan's arm gaining his attention and pointed to the clothes, "I can't pay for all this."

"You won't have to," Logan said getting out his wallet and holding out a shiny credit card and handing it to the lady behind the counter.

Harry's eyes widened. "Now hold on a sec. You can't pay for all of this for me!" Harry exclaimed as he tried to reach over the counter and grab the credit card out of her hands, but Logan held him back. The shop clerk was unsure in what to do and Logan motioned for her to continue.

"Don't worry, I'm not paying for it," he said as if that was alright and he took the card and bags off the lady and walked off causing Harry to catch up. He continued, "It's going on the school account."

"_What?_" Harry said, shocked. "That's even worse, Logan!"

"Nah," he said as if it were no big deal. Try getting Hogwarts to pay for clothing and books. "They have heaps of money. The kids do this all the time. Besides it's not like you have a choice. You need this stuff."

"I assure you I can survive with less clothing than what you've bought today," he said dryly before sighing and kept following the man who was intent on buying more things for him. Three tracksuits and two shoe stores later Harry stopped Logan.

"Hey, can I sortaborrowtwentybucks," Harry asked quickly in one breath.

Logan chuckled lightly as he handed the note to Harry. "Sure, knock yourself out."

"Thank you!" he said giving the man a hug before running off. "I'll be right back!" Logan stared after the boy rubbing the back of his head in slight confusion.

Harry reached his intended destination and looked at the shop he's seen earlier with a smile. The sign said 'Henley's Tattoos & Piercings'. Harry took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

_**Harry… What on earth are you doing?**_ Akori asked the boy cautiously.

_Nothing, Akori._

_**Don't lie to me, brat.**_

_It's just ever since I was ten I've always wanted to try this and now that no one's here to stop me I finally can._

_**You want a tattoo?**_

_No…_ And with that Harry blocked Akori out and entered the shop. Ten minutes later found Harry walking back to Logan with a skip in his step, sort of sore. It wasn't too bad though, his healing abilities kicked in quickly, although not as quick as Logan's.

"What did you get?" Logan asked when he saw nothing in Harry's hands. Harry simply stuck out his tongue to show the silver stud that was through it. "Oh, okay then." He said, smiling slightly at Harry's antics.

They continued their trek through the shops, and they were almost at the food court when they heard a shout. And it wasn't a voice that was unfamiliar to him.

"There he is! Catch him!"

"Ah fuck!" Harry turned to grab Logan's hand, who was slightly confused, "Time to go!" And dashed forward dodging wizards. He grabbed all the bags the Logan was carrying while running and wordlessly shrunk it and put it in his pocket, ignoring Logan's inquisitive stare. When they reached the escalators, they didn't bother running down it, but jumped straight over the railing and continued running, Logan not far behind.

His ears and tail were covered and Harry had hoped that'd buy him time before he was discovered. He scowled as he was running. Looks like he was wrong.

Pushing past the main entrance, still running from the ministry aurors he hadn't expected to be surrounded by thirty or so Order members. He glanced to the side to see if Logan was there. He turned to look at the old man who had betrayed him and claws slid from between his knuckles. He saw Logan do the same. Harry glared at Dumbledore, who chuckled and seemed to have his eyes sparkling at full force compared to the sombre look from last time.

"Well, Harry, my boy. We finally found you."

* * *

**_AN: And so we have it. I honestly don't know anything about cars, so I trusted Amycakes on that one XD Hope this is alright. I've made Akori more... fiercer than amycakes one, I'm sure you've noticed. I just thought, beasts? Killing rampages? He should be more I dunno... vulgar?__ Or something like that. - My bad for those who like the kinder Akori :P  
_**

**_Haha, on 3 month holiday and so far four days have passed of said holiday. I've been hella freaking bored. For those over eighteen and like vampires and supernatural and stuff I suggest watching True Blood or read the novels. Haha, it's awesome as and my favourite character is Eric ;D But yeah, ignoring all those sex scenes - and there's a lot (over eighteen people! I mean it!) - It's actually an awesome series._**

**_Anyway, that was my recommendation on a series out of absolute boredom XD So like? Hate? Please review! _**

**_Next Update: Monday, 15th Nov.  
Chapter: Staying with you_**

**_Cheers,_**

**_StrawberryXThief_**

**_

* * *

Japanese Breaks_**

買い物をするよ～ : I'm Shopping~

買い物をして、面白い経験ね～ : I'm shopping and it's an interesting experience.

買い物、食べ物、飲み物、乗り物 : Shopping, food, drinks, rides


	14. Staying with you

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 3,923

* * *

**_

_**Chapter fourteen: Staying with you

* * *

**_

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Dumbledore said to him looking disappointed and Harry bristled. He really did hate feeling guilty every time he was faced with him. "Look at what you've become. You know it doesn't have to be this way, my boy. You can just come with us quietly," he said in a grave voice, "And no one would get hurt. Everyone will be safe from you. Just come with us."

"Not a chance, bub," Logan growled out before Harry could answer and launched clear across the pavement towards the meddlesome old man. It was stupid to criticise someone simply because they were something different. Logan really hated that. Not long after he attacked Harry joined him narrowly avoiding all the spells.

"Shit," Harry cursed under his breath as he changed directions as he dodged another spell. Since the ministry and Order knew where he was and clearly attacking him where muggles could see he fucked secrecy and took out his wand and shot a few stunners to a few wizards and some having unfortunately meet the end of his claws. Akori wasn't joking when he said that even if he knew things mentally he could not do it properly physically without practice.

Harry chanced a glance at Logan and saw that he wasn't too far from him. The Order had mainly sent stunners his way and Harry couldn't figure out why. Wasn't he now 'kill-on-the-spot' propaganda? Not even ten minutes into the fight and the ministry had joined in, except much more dangerous spells to at least sever him of his limbs. He understood that at least.

Harry growled as he felt a cutting curse on his forearm of his left shoulder. Harry bared his fangs at the offending wizard and he didn't last too long after that. Somewhere in the foray he ended up back to back with Logan.

"Run for it, Harry," Logan said seriously, using his name for the first time.

"What?" Harry said and almost turned to face him thinking he had heard wrong.

"It's you they want, bub, not me." He said roughly, "Make a run for it. I'll keep them busy."

_**Listen to your mate, Harry!**_ Akori said in his head urgently. _**You aren't ready to fight yet so soon after your coma. You aren't even physically prepared as you are mentally.**_

Harry's eyes widened before he growled angrily, "I'm no coward!" How could Logan and Akori even suggest for him to run away to leave him with about twenty aurors and fully trained wizards standing?

"Just do it!" Logan shouted at him as he moved to block a spell coming their way and shoving Harry in the back.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed and gritted his teeth, not liking the situation. But seeing that he had no other choice for he couldn't seem to disobey Logan, Harry fought his way forward, dodging the spells and slashing at wizards and obstacles. He knew it wasn't good to strain his body. Hank had told him off for running off the day before which might put him back under a coma. He could feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he managed to break away and sprint forward, trying not to think about who he was leaving behind.

He didn't look back to know that Logan was blocking the way preventing the aurors and Order alike from following them. He retracted his claws and muggles moved out of his way as he ran through the streets. Of course he was glamoured so they couldn't see his ears and tail. It was just his luck that even in his frazzled, on guard state that he managed to bump into someone, managing to make both he and the person sprawl against the concrete floor.

He groaned in pain when he managed to hit his head and injured shoulder hard on the ground. "Fuck," he managed to curse while in pain. Hank was going to kill him. Right, way to break a promise of _not_ doing stressful things. Only he would get lucky and turn a simple shopping trip into a war zone.

Lifting himself up into a seated position, pretty sure he was as far enough from the fight to allow him some reprieve of running; he checked to make sure the other person was okay. Harry's eyes widened when he realised who he had bumped into.

The ragged man in front of him gasp, his amber eyes looking Harry up and down. "Harry?"

"…Remus?" Harry said tentatively before he realised who had just attacked him before. Was Remus still with the Order? He scrambled back and winced at the pain his head was giving him. He looked at Remus on guard.

Remus' eyes widened at Harry's sudden defensive stance. Did Dumbledore's betrayal hit him that hard that he didn't trust him? "Harry… What are you doing?" he asked, trying to understand. Maybe he just read his posture wrong.

Harry swallowed. He wanted to believe in Remus, he really did! But the Order had just attacked him and last he knew Remus was definitely still with the Order. Harry sucked in his breath, preparing himself for the answer as he asked, "Did Dumbledore send you?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry," he said as he reached out for his cub, but he seemed to recoil at that and Remus put his hand down sadly. "I think we need to take this somewhere more private. I swear I won't take you to Dumbledore. By Wizard's oath I swear to you." He said and added as he saw Harry's shaking head. He knew that he needed to take him somewhere more private and the only way he could do it was by saying something he knew he couldn't take back.

Harry's eyes widened. "Y-you didn't have to," he said weakly before he grimaced and looked at his surroundings. "I know a place," he said and walked ahead, grimacing again as he touched his head with an oncoming headache.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." He said ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Remus reached into his pocket and with his wand he silently enlarged something and handed it to Harry. "Here, a headache potion."

Harry smiled as he paused in his step and took the bottle, swallowing it down as was in temporary bliss as he felt the headache leave almost immediately. How he missed wizarding medicine and how things were fixed almost instantly instead of needing weeks of healing.

Remus pulled Harry into a hug and Harry almost winced in pain when he touched his injured shoulder. "What were you thinking, cub?" he said as Harry burned in embarrassment as he said a few muggles look their way before going about their daily lives. Remus pulled back and held Harry at shoulder length. "I was so worried." He shook his head, "You could have at least come to me… At least I found you safe though."

Harry smiled softly and then motioned his head to the gates just ahead of them. "Come, I'm staying here for the moment," he said as he led Remus through the gates.

Remus looked in awe at the place he was staying at. "How…" he trailed off and looked at Harry, his nose pink from the cold air. "What is this place and how on Earth did you come to stay here?"

Harry just smiled. "Let's talk inside." He walked into the building, Remus not far behind him. Harry dropped the glamour knowing that he wasn't the only weird being in this institute and that he needn't need to hide. Besides they'd seen him in this form while he was comatose.

"What have you heard of mutants, Moony?" he asked as they walked through the corridors casually, not needing to rush anymore. Besides Harry may look like he knew where he was going, but this was his second day conscious and he knew nothing of where things were in the school.

"A fair bit, but what…" Remus began, but realisation dawned on him. "You mean this is _that_ school? I've heard of the place within werewolf packs, but I've never seen pictures…" he paused in his step as he took in his surroundings. "This is a well kept secret. How did you find this place?"

"Hermione." He said simply and Remus understood.

"So I see you've finally awakened," a kind voice said behind then and Harry and Remus spun around to see a kind looking man in a wheelchair, with a dark woman beside him with white hair.

Harry swallowed as he looked at the people unknown to him. "Uh, yeah, I woke up yesterday. I met Hank and Lo–" Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered why he was running in the first place. He turned to Remus, panic suddenly settling inside him. "Remus, the ministry and Dumbledore! They found me today and Logan and I were surrounded. Logan… he told me to run and for some reason I couldn't disobey! There were so many –"

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" a familiar gruff voice said behind him and Harry's ears perked up at the sound. He turned around and relief filled him and he couldn't help but run, jump and hug him.

Logan caught him easily. "Whoa there, bub. There was no need to get worried." Remus watched the interaction silently. He had feared for Harry after Sirius' death. He had withdrawn slightly, allowing hugs and touches _only_ from those closest to him, but seeing Harry suddenly openly hug someone made him hope that this place was something good for him.

"Yeah, if it's him you're worried about," the white haired woman said motioning to Logan, "I don't think you ever really need to worry about him when it comes to a fight."

The man in the wheelchair glanced at Logan before he smiled at Harry. "I think its best we move to my office."

Harry followed them, trusting Logan since he seemed to trust the man, and Remus followed albeit in a more cautious and sedate pace. This was unknown territory, and seemed to be the same for Harry. When they entered his office, they all sat down. Another two people had joined them. Another woman with red hair and a guy with brown hair and red sunglasses and Harry had a feeling that the glasses weren't just for keeping the sun away.

"Well, I must admit you're a mystery Harry Potter," the bald man said.

Harry's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" he asked instantly on guard.

"Logan told me yesterday when you had gone back to bed," the man explained and Harry relaxed slightly. "My name is Charles Xavier. I run this school, and the people in this room are my most trusted. You already know Wolverine. This is Storm," he said pointing to the white haired lady, "This is Jean and Cyclops." He pointed to the red head and the guy with glasses.

"Okay… Some of you have weird names." he said eyeing everyone else in the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Remus, who was smiling with amusement.

"I don't think it's their real names, cub. Like mine is Moony." He looked at Xavier, "My name is Remus Lupin. I would like to thank you for caring for Harry."

Xavier nodded. "I must admit that we didn't do much for the boy was in a coma most of the time," he explained, "Are you Harry's guardian? Will you be taking him away?" Admittedly, Xavier would have by now had the information about both Harry and Remus and the abilities Harry would seem to have, but when he tried reading their minds lightly it seemed as if steel plates were repelling him from entering their heads and he would be unable to break through without them realising. There was more to them than met the eyes.

Remus looked at Harry, seeming to mull it over. Harry felt his heart drop seeing Remus hesitate. Did he not want him now that he was a Wolfeli? "No," Remus said finally, "I think Harry will be safer here than he will be with me."

Harry looked blankly at Remus, not really believing his excuse. Remus, seeming to read his mind, pulled Harry close. This time he didn't hide his flinch when he touched the injured shoulder. "Oh Harry," he said and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm not abandoning you. Albus may have, but I will not abandon you. I truly think you would be safer here than with me." And then noticing something wet in his hand his eyes widened when he realised what it was. "Harry! How could you not tell me?"

Harry winced and Cyclops spoke. "Why would he be safer here? I think we have the right to know if a soon-to-be student is in danger."

"I think this has something to do with wizards," Logan said speaking up from his place leaning on the wall. "That would explain a lot." He looked at Harry as his nose twitched in the air, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled, pushing the worried Remus off of him, "Just a scratch."

"Wizards are real?" Jean asked with a frown before Remus could say anything. "I didn't think you believed in fairytales Logan."

"I don't."

"You know of wizards?" Remus asked turning to Logan with a guarded look. If he was a danger to Harry, Remus was going to take Harry and leave. Probably to an Asian country or something. He doubted that the ministry would find him there for a while.

"I know of them," Logan replied, "Ran across a few in my travels. Some spells don't seem to work very well on me. I recall some trying to erase my memories."

"So they're real?" Scott asked in disbelief.

Xavier nodded. "Yes, there is a whole community of them, I believe. That may explain why your minds are blocked."

"You can't read their minds?" Storm asked surprised.

"You read minds?" Harry exclaimed. He had enough of that from Snape and Voldemort and possibly Dumbledore. He didn't need someone else trying to get into his head. He suddenly didn't want to be there anymore.

"I assure you, I only use this to communicate with others when I need them for something, or when someone new comes in, in case they're there to harm students. I do not read the minds unless there's a need to. Housing mutant students, one can never be too careful," Xavier said, "I do not mean any harm when I use this ability."

Harry grimaced. He still didn't like it, but at least he wasn't going to push to enter his mind and he had already stated that he couldn't get passed his Occlumency barriers. "Alright then."

"Yes, well, back on topic," Jean said, "Why are wizards on your tail?"

Harry sighed. "Long story short, it's because of what I am," he said motioning to himself using his uninjured right arm. He looked at Logan as a look of realisation passed through his features.

"Oh, the dark creature thing you told me about yesterday."

Remus suddenly had an amused look on his face. "Well, you certainly don't look as blood thirsty as the papers say."

Harry snorted. "When have the papers ever been right?"

"So you're saying that you're in danger from the wizard ministry because of _what_ you are?" Storm asked sounding offended on Harry's behalf. She hated those kinds of people, no matter what shape or form, would discriminate against someone different.

Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry, we are willing to house you if you like," Xavier said, "There is always plenty of room here. You will be schooled and trained into using your abilities in solo and group scenarios if you wish. If you do not wish to stay we will always welcome you in the future should you wish to come back."

Harry looked at Remus and he smiled encouragingly. "It's your choice Harry. I won't tell you to stay or come with me."

_**Stay, brat. It's better to stay close to your mate.**_

Harry refrained from openly rolling his eyes. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Logan watching him. _If I'm staying, Akori, it won't be because of Logan. And I still refuse to call him my mate, Akori. What honestly makes you think he is my mate anyway?_

_**A beast like me always knows these things.**_

Harry sighed and shook his head before smiling. "Sure, I'll stay." _And it's not because of Logan, Akori!_

_**Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that, brat.**_ He could almost see Akori smirk in triumph.

"Well, school starts up again in about two weeks since Christmas break is almost over," Xavier informed him.

Harry frowned, "What's the date today then?"

"December 23rd," Remus informed him and Harry's eyes widened. It was Christmas in two days and he had nothing for anyone.

"Well then," Xavier said, "We have your room ready now since Hank informed us yesterday that you woke up."

"May I visit tomorrow?" Remus asked.

Xavier smiled. "Of course. Storm, will you show Harry and Remus to his room. I'm sure they want to talk in privacy. But first, take him to the infirmary so Hank can get a look at his shoulder. And don't protest Harry," he said as he saw Harry opening his mouth to say something, "Its best you get that looked at if you don't want that infected. Logan, if you'll stay behind. I have something to discuss with you."

Storm nodded and left the room and showed Harry to his room, explaining things about the institute like the danger room and the assignments that the Professor sometimes gives out so sometimes they would be without teachers. During which the students would use their free time to study or train.

She took him to the infirmary and gasped lightly as he took off Wolverine's ruined shirt and saw a few deep slashes on his left shoulder. She wondered how he was still standing with a wound like that.

"That is not 'just a scratch,'" Remus said with wide eyes as Hank worked on disinfecting and bandaging the wound. "Harry, how could you try to hide this?"

Harry grimaced in slight pain. "It was the cutting curse," Harry explained shortly and shrugged and winced when he moved the shoulder. "I usually heal fine on my own." It was true, after all those young years with malnutrition and beatings he always healed from wounds and bruises fine in the end.

"Cutting curse?" Hank questioned.

"Er, someone with the mutant ability to cut," Harry lied, not sure if he could trust him with his wizard secret.

"Ah, anger someone did you?" Hank said as he started covering it with a bandage. "Be careful and come back here tomorrow. Will need to change the bandage."

"I didn't anger them on purpose," he mumbled and then said his thanks as Storm took him to his room.

"Thank you, Storm," Harry said with a smile and she left saying that she'll see him at dinner.

"Harry," Harry turned to Remus who was already sitting on his bed and Harry smiled at his old friend, albeit sadly. "How are you really feeling about all this?"

Harry sighed and sat next to Remus on the bed, if only to avoid looking at him. "This is not one of my best times in life, I must admit. Remus, how much do you know about Wolfeli?"

"A fair bit," he responded. "I was your defence teacher in third year. I regress, a lot of material on Wolfeli isn't exactly light, but neither is information on werewolves and I know that all information in books aren't always correct. Books are mostly written in the victor's point of view, so if anything they can make Wolfeli sound more vicious than they actually are. Besides you're sane beside me right now, aren't you? Despite what the books and papers say."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Remus ruffled Harry's hair. "Lighten up. I'm sure it's not that bad. How's the beast soul inside you going for you?"

"Oh, it's okay. Akori's cocky sometimes. How did you know about him, anyway?" Harry asked, a bit surprised that he knew about the inner beast actually being a second soul. He didn't think that would be recorded in any books – seeing as how they're the execute-on-the-spot kind of creatures. At least Remus didn't know about Tom. He didn't think Remus could handle that very well, despite that piece of soul being the good part of Voldemort.

Remus chuckled a bit. "I'm a werewolf, Harry. It may not be commonly known, but we have a beast too. Mine's Roiyaru. He's more playful than cocky," he explained and Harry nodded in understanding. "I know a lot about dark creatures. Wolfeli may be the most misunderstood of the dark creatures, but you don't need to worry about explaining things to me. Being a dark creature myself, I understand somewhat."

Harry's lips quirked into a small smile. "Thanks Remus. So you'll come tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I won't be the only one," he said and at Harry's questioning glance he continued, "Hermione and Ginny back you up a hundred percent and had come with me to America to find you. It was the first time I rode a plane. Have to say it was a bit disconcerting."

Harry laughed as he tried to imagine Remus on a plane and hugged Remus happily, glad that not all his friends had abandoned him. He had clearly underestimated Ginny and Hermione. He let go as he remembered one other person that hadn't been mentioned. "What… What about Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

"Oh cub…" Remus started and Harry's heart fell when he realised that Ron had betrayed him. Remus pulled him into another hug. Harry didn't deserve this. The heart break, the hard life. He was too kind and it broke Remus to see Harry force himself to distance away from people every time something bad happened (Cedric, Sirius and now this). "He doesn't deserve your kind heart, cub. Don't worry about him."

Deciding to change the subject, he let go. "Now, you said that you saw Dumbledore before?"

Harry nodded. "Didn't you know? Aren't you still in the Order? I thought you came to America to look for me under Dumbledore's orders."

Remus shook his head. "No, he banished me from the Order when I refused to believe that you were guilty. The goblins from Gringotts helped me find you, which reminds me," he leaned back, his elbows supporting him as he looked at Harry, "You have to claim the will of Sirius should we find a way to Gringotts without the ministry there to find out. Albus managed to get one million galleons and the old Grimmauld place."

Harry blinked, confused. "What?"

Remus frowned. "Did you not know? Sirius left a will behind and stated that the house was yours and named you the Black heir."

Harry shook his head and Remus cursed Dumbledore in his head. "Don't worry; we'll reclaim it back somehow." Remus sat up with a sigh when he glanced at the wall clock and realised the time. "Hey, cub, I have to go now. I'm sure Hermione and Ginny are worried I'm not back yet. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry smiled. "Okay Remus," he said, now walking with him to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

_**AN: Holy crap there was a lot of talking in this one. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. I had decided to introduce the other X-men in this chapter, completely different to the original, but some aspects of it are still the same. Like that attack from Dumbledore and the ministry and Remus' beast's name for instance. Roiyaru. Couldn't help but think that the name reminded me of the English word 'Royal'. Hehe. **_**ロイヤル、ロイヤル、ロイヤル！**

_**Anyway, like? Hate? Please review! And sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or errors or character ooc-ness. It's four in the morning. I'll re-check this chapter at the later time. Loving the reviews! Hum, no Japanese breaks for this chapter XD  
**_

_**Next update: Thursday, 18th Nov  
Chapter: Drabble: cards  
**_

_**Cheers**_

_**StrawberryXThief**_


	15. Drabble: Cards

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes **_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: Drabble**_

_**Words: 150

* * *

**_

_**Chapter fifteen: Cards

* * *

**_

Akori grimaced as he concentrated. It had gotten boring now that Harry had left the mindscape. Don't get him wrong, Tom wasn't a boring man, but he couldn't read his thoughts most of the time and it was fun embarrassing the brat when he was reliving quite embarrassing memories.

He suddenly smirked in triumph as he looked at Tom, who was seated before him.

"Double two."

"Oh bloody hell," Tom said as he looked to throw his cards away before he sighed and motioned Akori to continue. "Hurry up; you know it's your free shot."

"Ten," Akori smirked and placed his cards down, "To ace."

Tom cursed as he threw down his cards knowing he lost. "Bloody stupid game."

Akori shrugged and put down his three. "It's your fault for wanting to play."

Oh yes, it had gotten that boring that they had no other choice but to play _cards_.

* * *

_**AN: Who knows which card game this is? Hahaha, A drawing of anyone's choice for the first person who gets it. I have a lot of free time in these holidays, so I'll indulge and draw something for someone. Oh, and here's my version of what Harry looks like! So if you have a dA account, please comment on it :D **_**_  
http: / / scarsinsideheaven. deviantart. com / # / d330lqb - Just take away the spaces._**

**_Its one-thirty in the morning, but it's still Thursday 18th so I'm updating now since I'm busy all tomorrow.  
_**

**_Next update: Saturday 20th November [Because I'm not home Friday at all]  
Chapter: Plans and Settling in_**

**_Cheers,  
StrawberryXThief_**


	16. Plans and settling in

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,281

* * *

**_

_**Chapter sixteen: Plans and settling in

* * *

**_

Voldemort looked up from the book he was reading when someone knocked on his door. He put his book down, wondering that would dare disturb the Dark Lord in his study. He had been thinking upon his earlier regime and knew it was the wrong way to about things, and in that time when he was mindless for power he killed muggles when there was no need to.

Oh yes, he still considered muggles worthless vermin, but he knew if muggles learned of the wizarding world, the repercussions would not be good for the wizarding world. They had technology the evolved quickly overtime, especially while he had been bodiless. They _knew_ how to defend themselves and could create weapons that could destroy them. They could create weapons that could destroy magic.

No, the wizarding world needed new laws, needed to change and evolve, and they needed complete segregation from the muggle world. The old laws held them back from evolving to what _could_ be. Everything was disgustingly just light and just dark, never greys. It was too segregated. Oh, this was in Britain only. America, Germany, and the other countries weren't held back from the old laws like they were and thus has evolved far ahead than Britain ever was. So why hadn't he just gone there instead of making war with the light? Because they would let themselves get discovered and they would doom the wizarding communities in the _world_ and muggles will create technology that could exterminate them.

He had to admit his first regime to destroy all those worthless muggles was not the best of ideas and rethought on how to completely segregate but change the wizarding community at the same time. There was also the muggleborns he had to think about in this new regime. They may have been born under vermin, but they were still magical beings.

He scowled. Albus Dumbledore was a problem and he needed him out of the picture and he believed Potter could help with that. He smirked. No matter what Dumbledore believed, a lot of people still believed Harry to be their saviour. Especially some of those students in Hogwarts.

He wasn't completely evil as Dumbledore had led himself to believe when he realised what he had done when he cast that spell on him back in his Hogwarts years. Yes, he was the darker part of Tom, but like the Yin and Yang, they both had a touch of light and a touch of dark. Where the lighter grey of him would not go about changing the wizarding world with war, the darker grey (Voldemort) believed it was necessary. This world will otherwise never change and get itself destroyed.

He leaned back and wandlessly allowed the doors swing open and voiced a 'come in' to the death eater who dared come to his study.

If he was surprised to see Severus walk in, he didn't let it show as the man kneeled in front of him. "My Lord."

"Stand Severus," Voldemort's silky voice floated over him, "And speak."

Severus stood and did just that. "My Lord, the Order has found the whereabouts of the Potter boy. He is in America, My Lord, but I am unsure how much longer he will be there. Before I was able to report to you he had arranged search parties in America, and found him yesterday. Fortunately the boy escaped."

Voldemort's eyes flashed at the news and leaned forward. "And when did you learn of this?"

Severus seemed to tense before he answered in that unwavering, dark voice he always had, even after the _cruciatus_ would be casted upon him. He had always been a favourite, but since he was unsure where his loyalties lay Voldemort's trust in him had begun to waver. "Last night, my Lord. _Dumbledore,_" he spat the name with venom, "Did not allow me to leave his sight. I believe he is beginning to doubt me, my Lord."

"It is hard to understand where a spy's loyalty may lay. I admit I began having my doubts about you, but you have proven me wrong yet again my Severus," he said standing and touching the man's cheek. Severus may not look the best among his servants, but he did radiate dark power and Voldemort _loved_ that kind of power. He smirked as he trailed a finger down the man's jaw and he could feel the muscles jump and tense as Severus kept himself composed. He put his arm down, "Your arm Severus."

Severus wordlessly lifted the sleeve of his left arm and showed it to him. Voldemort smirked. It was time to call his most trusted followers.

＊予定があるよ＊

"Remus!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to the older man with worry. Said older man had a smile on his face. "_Where_ were you? You were gone for about two hours!" Remus lifted the bags of food groceries in his hands to show Hermione he wasn't just out idle.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at his smile though. It was different from his previous ones, like he was actually _happy_ compared to those forced smiled before. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, "And don't say 'it's nothing' because it's definitely something."

Remus laughed as he sat on his bed as he put the bags of groceries on the car on the side of the room. "Well you caught me," he said, "I was going to keep it a surprise until tomorrow, but…" his smile brightened some more and Hermione and Ginny waited in bated breath, "I found Harry."

Both girls were silent for a second as the information sunk in before they both squealed in happiness and hugged Remus.

"Oh my god! How did you find him? I was sure it'd take us days, perhaps even weeks." Hermione said once both girls settled down.

Remus rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "You could say he found me. He ran into me, quite literally might I add." Suddenly his smile dampened, "We weren't the only ones who found him though. Hermione, Ginny… the Order knows he's here which is why he was running."

Both girls frowned at the prospect. "Do they… do they know that we're here?" Ginny asked, her expression betraying nothing. She did not want to meet her parents yet and see their looks of betrayal. No, not yet. She wasn't ready to handle that.

Remus shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I don't know how they found out, but I'm sure it wasn't through us or they would have found Harry earlier."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and just smiled at Remus' inquisitive stare, but he didn't push for answers. Suddenly there was a knocking on the window and Remus looked out to see a familiar snowy, white owl, almost camouflaged by the white snow outside.

"Hedwig!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise and they let the owl in. "What are you doing here? Are you after Harry?"

Remus knew that this owl was too smart for its own good and would have gone straight to Harry. No, Hedwig was here for something else. Hedwig hooted and flew over to Remus and nipped at his wand. A look of realisation dawned upon him and he cast a spell on her to see if there were any tracing spells.

"I know how they found out he was in America," Remus said dryly as he cast a spell on the owl making the trace disappear, "I believe they followed Hedwig. And Hedwig was looking for me so that I can take the tracing spell off of her, only that we were in America as well."

"You mean we led Dumbledore to Harry?" Ginny exclaimed.

Remus shook his head. "This is none of our fault," he said as he petted the owl who nipped his ear lightly in thanks, "Dumbledore just managed to get lucky that I was in America. Hedwig is smart not to go straight to Harry though. I believe he would have figured out too late."

Hedwig hooted in appreciation before she flew out the window again in search for her master.

Hermione smiled and looked at Remus. "So when will we see Harry again."

Remus smiled back. "Tomorrow, Harry needs his rest today. He has had a long day."

Hermione and Ginny grinned. They were going to see their friend the next day.

＊世界は私の物です！＊

"Logan," Xavier said seriously when everyone had left the room and shut the door. "I know what you're thinking of doing. I don't need to be in your head to see it."

Logan scowled. "Why are you trying to stop me, Chuck?" he growled out, "And I don't see how this is any of your business."

"Nor do I see how it's any of yours Logan," Xavier said seriously. "Thinking of taking the wizarding community on because of what they have done to Harry is suicide. Frankly, I'm surprised that you feel this protective of him when he's only been conscious for two days."

Logan glared. "I don't get it either, but I can't let them get away with them trying to kill him! Something must be done Chuck, and don't deny it," he growled to Xavier. "He will be in danger until something is done."

Xavier sighed. "You know nothing of the boy, Logan. You don't even know which wizarding community is after him much less fighting them. There may be more to this than what meets the eye," Xavier said, "I have met wizards before and although Harry is a creature, I know his friend Remus is a wizard and it's disconcerting that I can't read any of their minds. I would have thrown it off as a creature thing, but to be unable to read both their minds on any danger rings alarm bells. There is more going on than you realise."

Logan growled and paced, wanting to punch something. There was more than one community of wizards? It was so frustrating. "You didn't see them Chuck," Logan said turning to him, "They were really aiming to hurt him. Kill him, even. I can't just let that go!"

"And I'm not telling you to let that go," he said trying to calm Logan, "I'm just telling you not to go after the wizarding community until we know more about this. Who knows what they'll do to retaliate. They won't only be aiming to kill Harry, but other mutants too will be labelled dangerous. I can't let you out the students' lives in danger because of that."

Logan punched the wall angrily. "I don't like this Chuck."

"I don't either, but we do what we must to keep the children safe. Harry will be here from now on, just do what you can to protect him for now if you feel you must, but don't attack the wizards yet. Not yet." Xavier said placing a hand on Logan's arm.

Logan gritted his teeth. "Fine, I won't go after them," he said turning away, "_For now._"

Xavier sighed when Logan left his office angrily and he rubbed his temples as he felt an oncoming head ache. He really hoped that Logan won't do anything stupid.

＊これは日本語のブレーク＊

When Remus left, Harry took the almost forgotten shopping bags out of his pocket and wordlessly and wandlessly de-shrunk them. Taking out a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt, he put them on, liking how it fit comfortably after years of wearing clothes that were too big for him. The then put on a new pair of socks and runners, quite happy for the moment.

In spite of seeing Dumbledore and the ministry, ruining and cutting his shopping trip short he was happy that he managed to see Remus, that being one of the good things that happened that day. He sighed, lying back on the bed. He was disappointed that he wasn't stationed to sleep in the same room or a room near Logan, but he settled, happy that he'd at least get to see him being in the same institute.

He, of course, hid those thoughts from Akori.

He turned to his side, relishing the sudden quite after a busy day before he heard a soft knocking on the window. He turned his head slightly to see if he had misheard heard anything. At first he didn't see anything before he realised that something was there only disguised by the snow.

A grin broke out and he stood up walking to the window to let his familiar in. "Hey girl," he said petting her head, "Thanks for finding me. I was worried after Dumbledore sent people to kill me."

_**Hey, the owl looks tasty.**_ Akori said suddenly in his head and Harry made a face.

_Ew, Merlin,_ Tom suddenly butted in. _Did you have to say that you damn beast? _He felt Tom shiver. _Never, I say never, speak of eating owls._

Harry chuckled inwardly. _We are not going to eat my familiar Akori, no matter how 'tasty' she looks._

Harry chuckled aloud as Hedwig nipped his ear after ignoring her for a bit. His stomach growled and he turned slightly pink. "Ah, guess I'm hungry." He walked to the door with Hedwig on his shoulder, "You want to come with, right?"

Hedwig nipped his ear as if saying 'of course I'm coming' and Harry smiled. Making sure he looked alright, he walked out of the room, hoping he knew where the dining room was after Storm pointed it out earlier that day.

* * *

_**AN: And this chapter is not in the original at all. Haha, but thought it would be a good add in. You know an inside to Voldie's thoughts, the news about Harry to Herm and Gin, and Logan's feelings on the wizarding subject. Hedwig was just a bonus. I love that owl. Haha.**_

_**Anyways, since this chapter is completely my own, like? Hate? Don't bother until you get passed Amycake's chapters? Hahaha, love everyone who reviews, even if it might be a flame *puppy dog eyes* you don't wanna say mean things about this fic do you? XD**_

_**Edit: I haven't replied to the reviews yet as I got home not too long ago. I will do so soon, but in case I forgot to give you a reply, I loved your review! XD And I forgot to say (I have a huge migraine at the moment) that I'm surprised that no one's guessed the card game yet. I'll give a clue: 2 of hearts is the ****highest number and 3 of spades is the lowest number. The prize still applies to whoever gets it; I will draw -anything- you want, just no hentai. I'll continue to give clues each chapter :P**_

_**Anyways,**_

_**StrawberryXThief

* * *

**_

_**Japanese breaks**_

＊予定があるよ＊ : *I have plans, you know*

＊世界は私の物です！＊ : *The world is mine*

＊これは日本語のブレーク＊ : *This is a Japanese break*

* * *

_**Next update: Tuesday, 23**__**rd**__** November**_

_**Chapter: Passing days and nightmares**_


	17. Passing days and nightmares

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 3,920

* * *

**_

_**Chapter seventeen: Passing days and nightmares

* * *

**_

After dinner Harry sent Hedwig to Remus with a letter. It had been quite eventful and he couldn't remember a lot of their names except for the ones that he met with Professor Xavier. They were all energetic, happy and Harry looked on with a faint sadness to his smile, wishing that he was with his own friends and the betrayal hadn't happened.

He noticed Logan wasn't there.

He heard a knock on the door and Harry walked from his window, opening the door to see Logan on the other side. Well…. Speaking of the devil. "Well, hey there," he said. He wasn't expecting any visitors to his room that night so he was slightly surprised to see Logan there in all his glory. He motioned for him to come inside and closed the door.

"So, what's up?" Harry said sitting on the bed and Logan had taken to the comfy chair in the room.

"Nothing, bub," he said with a smirk knowing how much Harry hated being called 'bub', "Just thought to see how you were."

Harry scowled, as he leaned forward, his hands underneath his thighs. "I don't know why you insist calling me that," he said, "Besides I'm fine. How about you? I left you with about twenty fully trained wizards still standing. I _know_ that isn't the easiest feat to get out of."

"It's a habit. It's not only you that I call that," he said referring to 'bub'. "When it comes to combat you don't really need to worry about me, kid. As you can see, I'm fine."

Harry sighed. "So, what happened when I 'left'?" he said taking one hand from under his legs and making quoting signs in the air. "It can't have been that easy. I don't like thinking that what I have trouble fighting for five years of my life," he said referring to Voldemort – and apparently Voldemort could not defeat Dumbledore, "You could take down in minutes. And there was about twenty, if not more, wizards there."

Logan fumed on the inside, misinterpreting Harry's words, but didn't show it on the outside. Harry had spent five years fighting those darn wizards for what he was? It was, at the moment, increasingly hard not to go after the wizards and attack those no good fools. "Nothing," he said a little rough around the edges at the revelation that he'd been fighting for his life for five years, "Not much happened. We fought, I won and they ran away. Simple as that."

Harry's eyes flashed and he stood up and walked to Logan, leaning in as he held the arm rests. "You're not telling me everything. You can't expect me believe that was all that happened!" he said agitated as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You can't tell me you made one of the greatest wizard's Britain had seen retreat when you were outnumbered."

Logan growled as he grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the collar of his shirt. At least he knew it was a wizarding community in Britain now. "I can and you will," he growled out. "That's what happened. If you don't like it, deal with it."

Harry's eyes wandered to the closeness of Logan's lips before he shook himself out of it quickly. He snarled and let go, snapping his hands out of Logan's grip. "Fine, I don't like it, but fine." Harry's hands clenched at his side in anger.

_I still don't see how he's my mate, Akori!_ He thought angrily not seeing a future together with Logan at the moment.

He could almost feel Akori roll his eyes. _**I swear you're the worst submissive partner I've ever seen.**_

Harry bristled at that. _I am__** not**__ a submissive!_

Harry heard a sigh and he looked towards Logan with a glare. "Look, kid," he said and at Harry's glare he rolled his eyes, "Okay then, _Harry_, if I don't want to tell you want happened in detail there's a reason. Not everything is colourful roses."

"I was asking about a fight between twenty aurors and _one_ mutant," Harry said dryly, "I don't think I was expecting colourful roses."

Logan rubbed his temples. "Look. I came here to see how you were holding up after today," he said after a sigh, "I did not come here to fight, nor talk about a fight."

Harry walked to his bed with a sigh. "Sorry," he said rubbing his eyes. "It's just…" he shook his head and laid back, ignoring the other occupant in the room. Harry rolled the stud in his tongue as he contemplated. He couldn't still comprehend how he'd done it. He managed to defeat the wizard that even Voldemort couldn't defeat. Well, for the time being anyway.

＊駄目ってたよ！＊

Severus Snape scowled as he sat at the table in another Order meeting. Dumbledore was giving a rundown of the trip to America and he cursed the darn owl that had led them there in the first place. He hadn't been there the day before but he knew they were beat when they hadn't come back with Potter and more than half the members were bleeding or in critical condition.

He had been called to administer and make potions since he was the only one in full health in the Order with a semblance of medical and potion knowledge. Madam Pomfrey wasn't even part of the Order and Severus had to wonder why. Surely the medi-witch was trustworthy enough.

Though he had to admit his surprise when even Dumbledore had come back injured. He had seen the three claw marks almost identical on most members and he had to wonder if this was the boy's doing. Did he attain that much power in such a short time?

But no, it was a fellow friend and they could not concern whether or not it was a fellow Wolfeli or not. He had the claws apparently, but did not have any other features of a Wolfeli. The disconcerting bit was when they talked about his ability to immediately heal and how some of the spells did not affect him.

How was Voldemort going to even get close to Potter with a guy like that? He knew that if Voldemort wanted Harry Potter he could not kill his friends, even if they were in the way. He knew he had changed sides once again, to be with the dark, but Dumbledore was going to kill the boy that he, Severus, had kept an oath to protect at all costs – Severus did _not_ want to die.

"Severus," Dumbledore said finally getting to him, "Has Voldemort said anything?"

"He still has no clue as to where _Potter_ is," he said, years worth of venom with saying the name helped in his lying. "He has made a few search parties of those he most trust and has heard of Remus' banishment somehow. He has asked Greyback to bring the wolf to him."

Dumbledore frowned. "Do you know why he asked him to find Remus?"

Severus shook his head. "Perhaps because the wolf is close to the Potter boy, otherwise I am unsure."

Dumbledore shook his head and other suggestions were made. Now that they were sure of the general area of where Potter was, they were making plans on how to capture the boy. Snape made sure to keep his ears open just in case.

＊レムスさん、逃げて！＊

It was morning again when Harry walked back into the kitchens. He yawned rubbing sleep from his eyes. His anger had died down after he managed to fall asleep, leaving him with rather bad nightmares. It was the usual Sirius blaming him again about his death only this time he added things about how he turned into a monster and there were the screaming aurors that had met their unfortunate deaths the day he apparated to America echoed in his dreams.

So it wasn't exactly the best of nights.

"Doesn't look like you had a good night," an adorably accented voice interrupted his musings and he looked up to find a girl with oddly coloured hair. Her hair was long, dark brown and had a running white stripe through it. She was also – to Harry's misfortune – taller than him. He had met her last night during dinner. If he remembered correctly…

"Uh, hello, Rogue was it?" Harry said with a tired smile. "Not one of my best rests, but you get used to it I suppose."

"Yeah, I'm Rogue. Nightmares?" she asked as he went to the coffee machine.

"Something like that," he said waving it off. "So, I noticed there were few students yesterday at dinner. Are all the students at this institute, or are most home for the winter?"

Rogue quirked her lip into an almost smile and sat in the spare seat in front of him. "Something like that," she said, throwing his words back at him. "They'll all be back next week for class though. So, you're here. What kind of mutant are you? I see the ears and tail. Are you like half cat?"

_**Seems like a good kid,**_ Akori butted into his thoughts.

"It's rude to ask without telling yours first," he said half jokingly with a tired grin ignoring Akori. "But I'll say anyway. You know Logan?"

Rogue frowned. "You mean _Wolverine_? What's he got to do with this?"

"Yeah, you could say cat-ish, wolf-ish characteristics _and_," Harry held up his right fist and claws slid out, "_Claws_ like 'Wolverine'." Harry put away his claws. He wasn't used to calling Logan Wolverine, but he supposed that the people around here like nicknames. "So why Rogue? What's your real name?"

Rogue didn't look happy with the question but answered it anyway. "Because I _am_ a rogue. My powers, it's a curse," suddenly not happy and Harry began to think he asked the wrong question. She hadn't even answered the question about her real name.

Harry shook his head. "No, you shouldn't be ashamed of what you are."

"But I am!" she said leaning forward, trying to emphasize it. Not sure why she was quickly opening up to him. "I _can't_ touch no one without draining their life energy, memories, and – if they have it – their powers too. I can't even kiss my boyfriend – if I ever have one – without draining them!"

_**Never mind,**_ Akori said. _**Forget what I said. Damn humans and their stupid sentiments. She has one of the most powerful skills, but instead of using it to her advantage she's tormented by it.**_

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. _Oh shush Akori. Just because you don't have feelings you don't need to criticize us humans all the time._

_**You're not human brat.**_

_Oh shut up._

Harry opened his mouth to say something before slowly shaking his head. "No, you will find someone _someday_ that you can touch, kiss or whatever," he said reaching across the table and taking her gloved hands into his. "But this ability?" he said, "Don't be ashamed of it. It'll be useful in fights or when you need to protect yourself so don't beat yourself down about this power. It's _special_, Rogue."

Rogue sighed, but did not argue. Harry had a good point. Maybe her powers might be useful after all. "So how old are you anyway?" she asked, deciding to change the subject as she pulled her hands back and took sips of her hot coffee.

"Sixteen," he said, accepting the change. He stood up to make himself coffee, although he was fully awake. "You?"

"Same," she said with a small smile as she leaned back in her seat to watch him. "So, when did you find out you were different?"

Harry half turned to her with a raised eyebrow and smiled before looking down to pour coffee into a mug. He had decided if he was going to lie to everyone _else_ in this school about his past he may as well do it in half truths without actual lying. He turned to her, leaning to the bench. "Well, to be honest?" he began, "I realised I was _different_ when I was eleven. But the changes," he said pointing to his ears and tail, "Didn't happen until about a month or two ago… kind of lost track of when it actually happened."

"Oh," she said. "When you were eleven? That's pretty young. Usually most the mutants don't get their abilities 'til you're our age. But there have been other circumstances when people find out at younger or older ages. Did your folks know of your power?"

Harry smiled bitterly. "My 'folks' died when I was one, but my aunt and uncle? They knew alright, and they would have kept it from me all my life if that were possible."

"Oh my," Rogue said, a little shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean… It's just you seem like a good kid, I thought…"

Harry held up his free hand shaking his head. "No, it's alright. It happened a _long_ time ago. What about you?"

"Found out while I was at some dance (1)," she shook her head. "Sufficed to say, someone touched me and well… I thought I was them for a while."

_**Yes, disgustingly good friends.**_

_Oh shove off Akori. Stop butting into random conversations. I can't concentrate very well every time you do._

_**Oh boo-hoo.**_

＊いい友達ですね～＊

Harry had indeed become good friends with Rogue, which had surprised everyone in the general vicinity seeing as the Goth punk girl usually liked to keep to herself. He'd sometimes end up sleeping over in her dorm when they played late night games in her room and it was too late for him to even bother walking to his own room.

It was a few days after Christmas, and he had received gifts from Ginny, Hermione, Remus and Logan. The others didn't know him as well to give him a gift and it was too soon of a friend for Rogue to get him anything.

He was surprised that Logan had even gotten him a gift since nowadays when they were together they did usually argue since Harry didn't take likely to having Logan give orders, nor did Logan take likely to being disobeyed. Harry felt guilty, though, when he did receive a simple silver bracelet with a symbolised wolf curled around another.

Harry still hadn't had the chance to go to the American wizarding bank. He had written to Remus the day Hedwig came. Asking about the wizarding world in America and if it was possible to visit so that he can get some of his money to buy and repay the school for buying his clothes – he still felt guilty about that no matter how many times Logan and the others informed him that it was okay. Remus assured him that they could go (in a guise, of course) to the wizarding world once New Years had passed.

Hermione and Ginny had given him books on Wolfeli and their attributes and visited every day before Professor Xavier had allowed them to stay temporarily so that they could save money. They were hesitant at first, but ended up staying anyway. Their first reunion had Hermione and Ginny crying and happy and had him feeling a tad bit awkward. They had informed him of who believed in him at Hogwarts and who had turned their back. Still hearing about Ron's betrayal hurt him.

"So," he said lounging on the couch of the game room, the T.V on in the background. He had been stuck in the institute during his stay here save the trip to the shopping that once. Logan had refused to let him leave in case he got attacked again. His arguments were sound, but Harry was stubborn and he hated being stuck to one place without any freedom to even practice his magic without giving himself away.

"What are you guys going to do once school starts back up?" he asked Hermione and Ginny making sure not to name 'Hogwarts' or anything that has got something to do with magic out in the open.

Hermione grimaced. "I guess go back. Professor Dumbledore has no idea that we know that you're here, so it should be fine that me and Gin go back." Hermione didn't look too happy at the prospect.

Harry looked at both of them with a frown. "You don't look too happy," he said to both of them. "I know that Dumbledore didn't make the best decision with me seeing as I'm still myself, but Hermione," he took her hands into his making her look at him in the eyes, "You love going to school. Learning. Don't let me and how people view me get in the way."

Tears filled her eyes, but didn't fall. "But it won't be the same without you! It's just Ron and… I just can't stand it."

"Yeah Harry," Ginny said and Harry let go of Hermione's hands, "Besides I'm pretty sure mum and dad have disowned me for this. I won't even be able to get in without a legal guardian."

"Oh Ginny," Harry said and shook his head. "No, they would never disown you. No matter how unhappy they are with your decision. They haven't done that to Percy and I'm sure as hell they wouldn't do that to you."

Suddenly Ginny was crying as he was glad that it was late at night and no one was in the game room. Rogue even retired for the night.

"Look," he said arms full with the crying girl and he looked helplessly at Hermione. She shook her head lightly. "Ginny, Hermione, go to bed. Sleep on it Ginny. You should go home before school starts up again. I don't want to be in between your family."

"Okay. How about you Harry?" Hermione said taking Ginny off Harry, about to lead them off.

He smiled at Hermione softly. "I'll be off to bed soon. You go."

Hermione looked at him a while longer before nodding and they exchanged good nights. She led Ginny away and to their room.

"What are you doing still up, bub?" It was silent for a while as Harry had turned the T.V off up until that point. Harry turned his head a little to watch Logan walk up and sit on the chair across the couch he was laying on.

Harry's eyebrows rose at the question. He had long stopped trying to get Logan to stop calling him either 'kid' or 'bub'. "Well, aren't you looking all jolly," he said as he moved into a more seated position. "And anyway, where have you been all day?"

Logan shrugged. "Cerebro picked up on a new mutant. For some unfathomable reason Chuck thought to send me in."

Harry laughed a little, but didn't speak.

"Harry," Logan said after a short silence and Harry looked at him shocked. "I can tell you haven't been sleeping. Is there something wrong with your bed?"

"No, of course not. It's the most comfortable bed I've had since school," Harry quirked a smile moving to sit properly now, the next few words were said in bitterness. "It's just… nightmares, I suppose."

"Surely, even if you are… what you are," Logan began, "You wouldn't have seen anything that warrants nightmares, have you?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "Logan, I have seen things no one my age should have seen or been through. It's not something I would wish upon anyone else."

"And what have you seen?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't want to –"

"Harry," he interrupted and he was suddenly close, no longer sitting in the chair across him, but he was in front of him. Harry had to wonder how he did that without him realising. "I can see you want to talk about it. Need to, in fact." He looked searchingly in Harry's eyes. "You don't need to talk to me, but to someone close to you at least."

It was silent for a while and Logan sighed and took a seat next to Harry. They sat in companionable silence for a while and Harry was silently surprised that they hadn't started arguing yet. Even Akori was oddly silent in his head.

"I spent basically the first eleven years of my life in a cupboard under the stairs," he began and Logan turned his head to look at him, but Harry was looking ahead of him, not really staring at the blank T.V screen as he started reminiscing. "For those eleven years I was treated like a house elf, a slave, a _freak._ My Aunt and Uncle continued to tell me my parents died drunk driving and that was how I got this scar." He motioned to his jagged scar and looked at Logan, who was silent, knowing he _had_ to be silent. He was there to listen.

"It wasn't until I was eleven that I found out the truth. For those years I spent days locked up in a cupboard resenting my parents and how they could leave me with _them_. But when I found out I was a wizard, that the Dark Lord of that time killed my parents. I was lucky to survive. Voldemort's body may have died that night, but his soul was still bound to the Earth. No one has really understood how. I thought I was normal, at least in the wizarding world. Just another wizard orphaned by the war." Harry didn't mention his popularity. He didn't want to.

"My first year at Hogwarts, Voldemort possessed a teacher. I ended killing him by accident. My touch seemed to burn him. Second year, I killed a basilisk and the younger version of Voldemort, who had trapped part of him in a diary. I had saved the entire school and my best friend's younger sister. Third year I did not encounter Voldemort, but I found out that my Godfather was wrongly imprisoned and Ron's pet rat was the traitor that killed my parents. The rat managed to escape."

Logan had to admit he was surprised as Harry spilled out his life to him. He had wanted to talk about the nightmares he'd been having, but it seemed there was more going on with Harry Potter than he thought.

"Fourth year, someone had entered me into the Triwizard competition. It was a game with high death rates and no one seemed to believe I did not put my name in the cup. I watched before my eyes the death of a fellow competitor, classmate and friend die right before my eyes. They used my blood to resurrect Voldemort and every one called me crazy when I said he was back for real." Suddenly Harry's eyes watered. "Fifth year," he looked at Logan and he couldn't help but draw Harry into a hug.

"It's okay, you don't need to go on," Logan whispered, but Harry shook his head.

He continued to talk, unable to stop himself but stayed in Logan's comforting arms. "I killed my Godfather. I had gotten my Godfather killed. If I hadn't been so stupid…"

"Shh, Harry," Logan whispered into one of his furry ears. "It's okay; it's not your fault." Logan, who usually wouldn't be comfortable holding a teen, held him for most the night, mumbling words of what he assumed would comfort him. It wasn't long before Harry cried himself to sleep in his arms and Logan smiled softly at the innocent face. It was hard to tell that he and Logan argued a lot.

Logan gently lifted Harry up bridal style careful not to wake him and walked back to his room.

* * *

_**AN: Er, I know people were looking forward to actually seeing the confrontation between Harry and his two friends, but I think I got lazy *fakes laugh here* and also the Christmas shopping trip – again I am a very lazy person and well, I might do a separate one-shot for that some other time. But he didn't even have money even though I'm well aware he could have borrowed money from the school (like when Logan used it for his clothes) but I have more than a feeling that Harry wouldn't like that.**_

_**I'm like working on a separate crossover – Harry Potter and True Blood/Southern Vampire mysteries (*hits herself* bad Aileen, bad), but I don't think I'll ever post it up unless I was like 200 pages ahead or something. (You may think I'm not serious, but I am :P – 200 pages! I'm more prone to making long stories than short ones for some reason)**_

_**Well, anyway, that aside. I have kept the confrontation with Rogue, but under different circumstances. Harry and Logan have not kissed yet. I don't feel that it's the right time yet. Don't worry, I'll find somewhere to place it. **_

_**Hum, another clue for the card game that I realise it must be hard to guess? Since no one hasn't gotten it yet. It's not Black Jack lol. Clue: The game cannot have over four players, and under two and are usually dealt thirteen cards each.  
**_

_**So like? Hate? The usual routine XD Please review!**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**StrawberryXThief**_

_**(1) Used Rogue's past from evolution, don't know how she came to realise her powers in the movie since I only watched the third one and I can't watch the first two 'cause I'm capped. Lol.

* * *

**_

_**Japanese Breaks**_

＊駄目ってたよ！＊ : I said to stop! (– Or something like that)

＊レムスさん、逃げて！＊ : Remus, run away!

＊いい友達ですね～＊ : Good friends, yeah~

* * *

_**Next update: Friday, 26**__**th**__** November**_

_**Chapter: Drabble: Embarrassed**_


	18. Drabble: Embarrassed

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Chapter style: drabble**_

_**Words: 203  


* * *

**_

_**Chapter eighteen: Embarrassed

* * *

**_

Harry looked at the small package in disbelief. And turned it over again to make sure he actually had it in his hand. It was from _Logan_ he realised and suddenly guilt crashed down on him. He hadn't been very nice to him since Logan and he had argued several times since he refused to say how he made Dumbledore retreat.

"Hurry, Harry, open it," Hermione urged excitedly. Harry glanced at Logan who was sitting by the window staring out of it, seeming like he didn't care by the current events in the room.

Harry looked down on his gift and gingerly opened it, a bit apprehensive of what he might find. After all, they weren't on really good terms since two days ago.

Harry gasped at what he saw. It was beautiful. It was a small bracelet that had two symbolised wolves curled one another on a silver chain. It was a cute and manly gift at the same time.

Harry glanced back at Logan just in time to see him quickly turn away. There was something about his expression...

Aw, was he _embarrassed_?

A secret smile washed over his face as Ginny and Hermione demanded him to show them his gift.

* * *

_**AN: So like? Hate? I dunno, it seemed fitting to add in this little Christmas drabble in seeing as it's the chapter after the chapter that had Christmas briefly mentioned. It didn't seem right not doing *something* for Christmas since it's usually a big event.  
**_

_**Anyways, wanted to say if people wanted to give me ideas and themes for the story it'd be muchly appreciated. I know I'm not at a writer's block yet but I have a strong instinctive feeling that I will be soon.**_

_**Cheers,**_

_**StrawberryXThief

* * *

**_

_**Next update: November 27**__**th**__**, Saturday**_

_**Chapter: A Happy New year indeed**_


	19. A happy new year indeed

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 4,275

* * *

**_

_**Chapter nineteen: A Happy New Year indeed

* * *

**_

"We have located him, my Lord," Severus said bowing to Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort looked up from his desk to see Severus before him and smirked. "Why, Severus, what a surprise." He leaned forward hands weaved together under his chin. "You've found the Wolfeli? How? And does Dumbledore know?"

"No, my Lord," Severus was still on his knees. "Dumbledore has no clue of his current whereabouts and has believed that the boy has chosen to move locations again, but he keeps a small group there just in case he hadn't moved. It was just luck that I saw the boy standing on the balcony of what I believe is said to be a 'school for the young gifted'. I managed to cast wards without detection so that anyone who is looking to harm the boy cannot see him from outside."

"Stand, Severus." Voldemort walked around his desk as his follower stood. Severus intrigued him. He was so sure last time that Severus had turned considering how much Dumbledore and his crew used to know his plans and run about destroying most of them. Perhaps it was something else. Considering his change Voldemort had to wonder if was because of Harry Potter.

Voldemort circled Severus and Severus kept his face carefully blank of emotion. "Tell me Severus. What do you think of the situation of the son of you most hated rival?" Voldemort said, stopping to stand in front of the stoic Potions Master. "Are you extremely happy that Dumbledore threw him away like a rag doll? Or do you feel sorry for the boy? Do not lie to me, Severus. I will know."

"Of course, my Lord," Severus met Voldemort's eyes to show sincerity. "I think the situation with… the Potter boy is convenient. He would help if only to get vengeance for those who have wronged him."

"You are being far too vague Severus," Voldemort said, drawling out his 's'. "But no matter. I have a task for you. Go to that school and see if you can get the boy onto our side. Convince him that we aren't killing muggles needlessly anymore. See if he will allow me to speak to him with a promise of no one getting hurt."

This was new to Severus and Voldemort knew it. Voldemort had yet to tell his followers of his plans that did not involve killing needlessly and if they weren't happy with that… well, he would fix that. Voldemort had to hand it to him, Severus did not show his surprise openly and Voldemort had to wonder how many times Severus fooled him in the past. He was well controlled with his emotions.

"Of course, my Lord," Severus replied after a moment's pause. "If I may ask my Lord, will you meet the boy at the school or somewhere entirely different?"

"The school," Voldemort said turning to go back to his desk, "It would be unwise to take him somewhere else to talk. He would think something's afoot and will be far too wary if I take him out of his comfort zone. Now, dismissed. Report back to me tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said bowing low at the waist before leaving the room.

お正月

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" A lot of voices shouted around Harry in cheer. Harry rubbed his ears in discomfort, but he was smiling happily. Something he hadn't done in a long time. The students who had stayed for winter holidays were talking happily amongst themselves, some even drinking a little. The teachers sat off on the side chatting to each other, but still kept an eye out just in case it got too rowdy.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said making her way through the crowd and Harry smiled and waved back, staying seated.

"Hey," he said when she reached him.

Ginny sat on the chair next to him, turning it so that they could talk to each other. "I wish I could go to this school," Ginny said as she looked at their dancing friends. They had made friends with the few people that did stay behind. Kitty, Spike and Bobby were some of the few they did talk to regularly. "It seems so much more closer since it's not a big school."

Harry let a smile play on his lips as he watched Hermione dance with others. On the corner of his eye he could spot Logan speaking with Professor Xavier. "Yeah, it does. I wish you could come here too," he said, but didn't say anymore not wanting to make a happy event depressing. They both knew that she couldn't stay.

"Hey you guys," Hermione said walking to them with a happy skip to her step and Harry had to wonder if someone had spiked some of the drinks. She came to both of them and grabbed their hands tugging. "C'mon you guys! Why aren't you having fun! Dance with us!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed. Harry allowed himself to be pulled to the dance floor. "I'm warning you now, 'Mione," Harry shouted over the noise, "I ain't a good dancer!"

Hermione looked at him with a raised brow before pushing him to move. All the while, Ginny laughing behind them to join the fun.

On the side of the room, brown eyes locked on the young Wolfeli. His hesitant dance movements and his laughter. Xavier had gone off to talk with Jean and Scott. Harry had been an enigma to Logan until that night where Harry spilled his guts. Logan hadn't informed Xavier that Harry was previously a wizard before he was turned, but he had a feeling the old man already knew since Logan could not block his thoughts like Harry and Remus. Not to say that Xavier would enter his thoughts like that without permission, but he did say that not all wizards could block their mind and Logan had a feeling that neither Granger nor Weasley could.

"He seems happy, doesn't he?" Remus said, moving to stand next to Logan.

"Yeah," Logan answered gruffly not taking his eyes off the boy. "He's had a tough life."

Remus frowned. "It's not only because the wizards chasing him," he sighed and Logan turned his head to look at him. "Last year, he lost someone very important to him. He blames himself for it even though it wasn't his fault. He was tricked and Harry fell into it none the wiser."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"This place makes him happy." Remus looked at him in the eyes, "_You_ make him happy. He was depressed even before he became a Wolfeli and ever since meeting you and staying here…"

"It wasn't because of me, bub."

Remus smiled and looked at Harry, who had fallen to the ground with laughter as the girls tried pulling him up again, but they were having a hard time themselves since they, too, were laughing. "You didn't see how happy he was when he received that bracelet from you. He was surprised, but he loved it. He's wearing it even now," he said and Logan turned to look and indeed, the silver bracelet he had given him hung on his wrist.

"Why are you telling me this?" Logan said after a while.

Remus smiled bitterly. "I have to leave for a bit soon. The full moon is coming. I'll be gone for a week within the full moon because I have other business to take care of. I'll be entrusting Harry with you."

Logan frowned when he didn't understand the significance. "Full moon?" he questioned.

Remus gave him a mysterious smile. "Yes, the full moon. Just something I have to do when that happens."

Logan raised a brow when he didn't get a straight answer, but figured it was one of the wizard secret things. He sighed. "Fine, your kid will be fine here. I'll protect him if some bad wizards come knocking on our door," he said sincerely.

Remus smiled. "Thanks Wolverine."

It was two in the morning when the party had begun to slow down. The teachers could see the energy begin to seep out as some of the teens yawned and they started ushering them to bed, even though some refused hating to be treated like a child. Logan moved towards Harry and he smiled as he saw him coming, the air obviously affecting his mood in a positive way.

"Hey Logan," he said as the man reached the young wizard.

"Hey kid, have fun?" Logan greeted back as they began walking back to their rooms (and it was so convenient that their rooms happened to be in the same direction although not near).

Harry grinned at him and Logan couldn't help a smile tug at his lips (the smile was infectious). "Yeah, the best fun I've had in ages," Harry said, his voice just trailing at the end a little. Suddenly Harry's mood seemed to dampen and Logan frowned a little.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just…" Harry trailed off, unable to seem to go on and he made a frustrated noise. "Will this last?" he said finally. "This happiness," he said grudgingly as if he didn't want to voice his thoughts.

Logan smiled sadly when he realised that Harry was questioning if this was going to last. A lot had happened in Harry's life he wasn't surprised to see him questioning it now. He put an arm around the boy's shoulders and Harry jumped a bit, startled. "Don't worry about it kid. I'll make sure it'll last." They entered Harry's room and Harry noted that Logan didn't turn to go to his own room but entered his with him.

Harry frowned when what he said sunk in. "But you can't promise that!" he said turning to face Logan, making his arm fall to the side. Harry noted absently that he liked the warmth that he gave now that he realised it was gone. "You can't!"

"No I can't Harry," and Harry swallowed lightly as he saw the seriousness in his face. Logan put his hands on Harry's shoulders and bent down a little. Logan's face was illuminated by the moonlit night through the window since they hadn't actually turned on the lights of the room when they entered. "I can't, but I can promise to make you live as happy as I can try to make it be. There'll always be bad times and there'll be times when you want to cry, but there'll always be good times as well."

"But…" Harry's eyes watered, but the tears didn't fall. He quickly turned his face away, not willing to show the sadness he felt. He couldn't help but think pessimistically. The only good times he could remember were brief and didn't last long. Even Hogwarts was tainted with Voldemort's plans to kill him and the betrayal of mentors and friends, and the time spent with Sirius was brief. The tears fell.

One of the hands of his shoulders lifted and was under his chin, gently turning his face towards him. Logan seemed to look at him, into his very soul and Harry shut his eyes, not wanting to see the sincerity in them, nor what he imagined there to be pity. He felt a hand wipe his tears. "Harry, look at me," Logan's rough voice reverberated in the silence of the room. His voice so masculine, so sure. "Harry."

Harry opened his eyes, but looked down quickly. A finger lifted his chin gently again and his bright emerald eyes looked into brown ones. Harry could feel blood rush to his face at closeness of their faces and Harry cursed inwardly at his teenage hormones. Why did they have to play up on the worst timing possible?

"Harry," he spoke once again and Harry's eyes briefly moved to his lips before quickly looking up again. They were so close. If he just moved forward just a few more centimetres… "I know your having a rough time at the moment," his rough voice was just above a whisper, "But I swear, after they stop chasing you Harry, your life will take a better turn. You deserve it."

Harry searched Logan's eyes, but he only saw honesty. "But what if they don't stop chasing me?" he whispered back.

"They will," Logan stated, "I _will_ make sure they will."

And he leaned forward and Harry closed his eyes, half expecting lips to crash onto his, only to be slightly disappointed when Logan only pressed their foreheads together.

_**See, I told you, you brat. You like him. He's your mate, don't deny it.**_

Harry almost scowled at Akori's inopportune intrusion and roughly shoved Akori to the back of his mind.

"Go to sleep," Logan said loudly, almost making Harry jump at the sudden change of volume. There was something in his voice Harry detected, but couldn't out a finger on what it was. It was rougher, that was for sure. Logan straightened up and lightly pushed Harry towards his bed. "It's been a long day. Get changed and sleep well."

Harry blinked at the sudden change of events and turned to see Logan walking out. "Um, goodnight," he said to the quickly departing mutant, slightly confused why Logan was leaving so quickly.

Logan paused by the door and smiled half heartedly to the confused wizard. "Good night Harry."

あの人を笑っています

Logan walked into his room quickly, his heart beating fast in his chest, not sure what the boy was doing to him. God, he was about to kiss him. The beast inside him roared in him angrily, not liking that he'd stopped himself.

Logan slid down the door, his legs unable to keep him up in his numbed state. He was about to kiss someone several years his minor. The teen was too young for him. He didn't understand why it had to be Harry. No one else had made him feel this way. The urge to hug, comfort and kiss the boy. It was a little infuriating and extremely wrong. That and he hadn't known he was gay… until Harry had come along.

Logan ran a hand down his face warily. He hoped that Xavier never read this thought. He didn't want the Professor to kick him out on the count of what can be called paedophilia. "Shit!" Logan cursed out loud, resisting the urge to punch something since sleeping people were in the neighbouring room.

The boy was what? Sixteen, possibly seventeen? And Logan himself was what? Late twenties… possibly. He didn't know himself since he had lost his memories and that frustrated him more than anything. All he had was a dog tag with the name Logan and Wolverine. That and he didn't like needles much and Logan knew it had probably something to do with the life he had before his memories disappeared.

He sighed again and got up from his seated position in front of the door. He needed his rest.

いいでしょうね

Severus was scowling and grumbling under his breath as he reached the gates of the school Harry was hiding at. He wrapped the cloak he was wearing tighter as a cold breeze passed him. It was one in the afternoon in America, but nine at night in Britain. He hated the time difference, but at least he wasn't usually asleep until much later. Much, much later.

He pressed the bell by the gates and heard a male's voice through the intercom. Severus scowled again and half wished that he could just apparate into the lawn, but he knew that wasn't the best ideas. "My name is Severus Snape," he said into the intercom. "I am here to see Mr. Harry Potter. Tell him that it is of utmost importance and that I do not come with the old crowd."

"Okay, just come through the gates and we'll see if Harry will see you," a female this time and Severus wondered just how many people were speaking into this muggle contraption.

The gates opened automatically and Severus stepped through, walking through the snow since no one had time yet to clear a path yet. Severus wasn't surprised. It was New Years and he doubted that they were expecting any guests.

He eventually reached the building; unhappy that he had to walk up to the building without the use of magic (like casting drying charms or the like) and the ends of his cloak was weighing down in sudden sogginess. He was slightly surprised (but did not show it on his face) to see a strange, yet oddly attractive woman at the door to greet him. She was dark in skin and her hair was white as the snow sitting outside. She was tall and her form was lithe. Oddly beautiful.

"Hello Mr. Snape," her voice was melodious and not the same one at the intercom, he had noted, "My name is Storm, one of the teachers here at this school. If you will come this way." She said with a nod and she began leading the way. "Harry has agreed to meet you under the circumstance that he could have two people there with him."

Severus scowled at the woman's back. "I don't think it is wise that we would speak in presence of another in the room, never mind two."

The woman, Storm, glanced back before she pushed open the doors in front of her. "Don't worry, you can have the privacy to speak to him, they'll just be standing by the door. We know Harry is in danger so we cannot leave you alone with him in the room lest it is a trick and you manage to run off with him."

Severus nodded his head in consent, albeit unhappy with the idea of speaking to Harry in the presence of others, never mind them being at the door of what looked like to be the living room (_there's a living room in a school_, Severus had thought) and a brief look of surprise quickly passed through his features when he saw Remus Lupin by the door looking at him unhappily. On the other side was someone he had never seen. Someone you did not want to cross, at least in a fight.

"Well, no wonder Fenrir couldn't find you," Severus drawled as he passed by.

Harry was seated on a comfy looking chair beside the coffee table. He did not look too happy that his Potions professor was here, but then again, if Severus were in his place he wouldn't want him here either.

"Now don't cause any trouble," Storm warned before exiting.

Remus and the other guy (that Severus never caught the name of) stood by the door like body guards. Severus seated himself across Harry. "I will be casting privacy spells," Snape held up a hand as Harry predictably opened his mouth to protest. Hmph, he knew the brat too well. "What you choose to share with _Lupin,_" he said the name with distaste, "Is your choice later." He nodded towards the other guy. "Does he know you were a wizard? That is presumably why you chose him to stand there, unless you really are stupid."

Severus heard a growl and looked towards the unknown man and he assumed that he had good hearing since Severus wasn't talking very loud.

That or he just likes growling at random times. The boy did manage to always make the weirdest accomplices.

"He knows," Harry said through gritted teeth, his furry ears atop his head twitching and his tail swinging in agitation.

Severus nodded and took out his wand and cast a privacy ward over them so they would not be overheard by either werewolf or man. He put his wand on the table to show he would not try anything.

"Now Mr. Potter," Severus began his finger twining together under his chin as he leaned forward, "I come in behalf of the Dark Lord and before you sound out your accusations of betrayal and liars, hear me out." He paused to see what Harry would do and to his pleasure Harry sat there, listening for once. His former student didn't look too happy, but what else was to be expected.

"Believe it or not Mr. Potter I changed sides because of you," Snape said it as if it hurt him to say it. "You are the key to winning the war as much as you like to deny it, you cannot. I will not twist words into sweet, caring words like Albus liked to do it, so I will be blunt." Severus' dark eyes looked into Harry slitted green ones. "The Dark Lord needs you to win this war. And Albus will stop at nothing to destroy you seeing as you're a 'dark creature'. He wishes an audience with you at the place of your choice. It could even be here if so you wish it."

Severus leaned back in one swift movement, crossing his legs at the same time. "The Dark Lord's regime has changed from what it was in the first war. His goal is the same, and he admits that he has gone the wrong about way."

Harry frowned at that. "I do not condone killing muggles and muggleborns and if that is his goal. I will not join the person who killed my _parents_." He said with a scowl.

"No, I suppose you normally wouldn't," Severus said calmly, "But His regime has changed, as I have said. His goal is to change the laws of the wizarding world and destroy the corrupt ministry and remake it into his ideal one. He aims to separate the wizarding world completely from the muggle world. Killing muggles the first time round he knows was a mistake."

"Why would he want to completely segregate wizards and muggles? And what of the muggleborns?"

"Muggles advance fast in their technology," Severus explained, "It is human nature for humans to fear what they do not understand. If they discover that wizards and witches actually exist, what do you think they'll do? They won't simply accept it. They'll create technology that could destroy us, and as much as I loathe to admit, they may even discover a way to seal our magic with their chemicals and experiments.

"And what of religion? A lot of humans rely on their nonexistent entity." Snape was explaining with detail knowing that if he wanted the boy on their side he had to, "If we come out with something they're unable to do we may be labelled as devil worshippers. Do you know some people view witchcraft and wizardry as something evil? Did you not pay attention in History of magic class? Where people wanted to burn witches at the stake considering it evil and unnatural.

"As for the second question, you will have to ask the Dark Lord himself."

Harry stayed silent for a bit as Severus waited patiently to see if her had any questions. It was a lot to take in, he knew, but there was hardly time to spread it out. People were dying as they spoke. War was fought, allies were gathering. The giants had finally decided to join the light side and the dark side had some of the werewolf packs and dementors. Some of the werewolf packs wanted to stay neutral. Voldemort had started working on vampires and other dark creatures.

Lupin, whether he liked it or not, was in Fenrir's pack since he had made Remus into a werewolf. Sooner or later the words of Fenrir will become too strong to disobey. Severus was surprised that Remus managed to last this long, but he supposed that Fenrir had let him do whatever he wanted, but now the Dark Lord wanted him converted he will have no choice but to come over to the dark side. Severus figured that Lupin was too angry at Dumbledore however to care as long as it kept his 'cub' safe.

Speaking of the source of Lupin's anger, Harry was surprisingly sane in front of him. Despite having come here to convince him to work for the Dark Lord, Severus had half expected to see Harry snarling at him ready to kill him since Albus was so sure that Harry was beyond human redemption.

It shows even the great Dumbledore could make a grievous mistake.

"Fine," Harry said after some contemplation, "I will meet Voldemort," Severus flinched at the name and scowled, however he said nothing. "Give me three days to think it over. We will meet here again on the fourth at six in the evening." Harry narrowed his eyes, "Will that be a problem?"

Severus almost snorted at the attempt to intimidate him, but said nothing. "I will speak to the Dark Lord and I will send you an owl. I cannot say for sure. You do realise that it'll be two in the morning in Britain at that time."

Harry blinked. "Oh…" he said, since he hadn't really thought of the time difference.

Before he could choose a different time, because Severus really couldn't just agree on the Dark Lord's behalf he said, "Either the Dark Lord or I will send an owl to you with the time and date and should it not prove adequate, send the time and date you wish to have the meeting, otherwise I will see you on the fourth. Happy New Year, Mr. Potter."

Harry stood as Severus did and Severus picked up his wand and undid the privacy spell. Well, it didn't take long for everything to come crashing down on him and pull him into the war again.

A Happy New Year indeed.

_**AN: Oh, left chapter eighteen alone for a while. The chapters have been a bit slow I know, but yeah, finally getting somewhere right? I have yet to do anything on the danger room, Harry's own training regime to get his body up to par with his mental capabilities and the possible meeting of Gambit (if I remember from amycakes' story).**_

_**And I know! Don't kill me, the character development with Harry and Logan romance is going a bit slow. I hope you forgive me and I **__**fear**__** that I have made Logan and possibly Harry a tad bit OOC. Have I? Did I? Oh dear. And for those who don't know, Logan's actually over one hundred years of age. Haha, according to the comics (-or so I hear, haven't actually read it) and well the X-men origins movie he's probably well over one hundred and fifty.**_

_**So, like? Hate? Give me ideas so that I don't stop at a writer's block? Hum, is it me or are my chapters getting longer?**_

_**Cheers**_

_**StrawberryXThief

* * *

**_

_**Japanese breaks**_

お正月 : New Years  
あの人を笑っています : That person is laughing  
いいでしょうね : That's good, right?


	20. Not the best start to the day

_**Harry Potter/X-men crossover**_

_**Story adopted from amycakes**_

_**Re-wrote the chapters to suit my writing style**_

_**Warnings: Male/Male pairings**_

_**Chapter warnings: none**_

_**Chapter style: **__**Story**_

_**Words: 2,668

* * *

**_

_**Chapter twenty: Not the best start to the day

* * *

**_

"What did he say?" Remus inquired once Severus had left the compound. Luckily Severus hadn't seen Hermione or Ginny. They'd be in trouble if he had. Dumbledore would try to get Harry's whereabouts from them.

"Voldemort wants to meet me under civil terms," Harry stated blandly knowing the Remus wouldn't like what he was about to say, "I agreed." Harry said simply and walked away.

"What?" Remus said catching Harry's arm so Harry wouldn't walk away. "What the hell did you mean by that? You agreed?"

Harry scowled and pulled his arm out of his grip. "Yes I did." Harry knew that Remus wouldn't like the idea and thus, out of immediate defence he had taken the stubborn and defiant mask. Not wanting to show how uncertain he was with this turn of events.

"What's going on now?" Logan asked frowning not understanding what the big deal was.

Harry glared at Remus for making a big deal out of it since they could do that in private. He didn't want Logan to know just how much danger he was yet. For now Logan believed he could protect Harry and keep him happy and just the thought of that made him happy, but he knew for him, war was inevitable. He couldn't afford to be happy for too long. Not until the war was over and he knew it and he knew somewhere deep down Remus knew it was inevitable for him to go as well.

Remus ignored Logan as he gripped Harry's shoulders painfully hard. "Are you crazy, Harry? Why on Earth would you agree to that? Have you forgotten what he's done?"

Harry bared his teeth angrily trying to pull from the painfully hard grip. Damn werewolf strength. "You know as well as I do that this is inevitable. Voldemort wants to win and he knows with me on his side he could! He won't kill me!"

"Did you forget he killed your parents?" Remus said angrily, shaking Harry slightly as if it would get him to wake up. "What he's done to you over the years?"

"And what am I supposed to do, huh?" Harry shouted, actually using his legs to push Remus off of him. Remus let go, shocked. "If I go with Dumbledore, it's death. If I go with Voldemort, I'm alive. So it's either death or me and I'm sorry to sound selfish, but I'd rather pick me! I want to live!"

"So you'd rather let millions die?" Remus said angrily, "Voldemort will continue to kill muggles and muggleborns and you're going to side with that? How about Hermione? Your classmates at Hogwarts!"

"Snape just told me he's changed his regime," Harry hissed out, "He's not going to kill muggles anymore. Apparently it's too dangerous to attempt that now. And it's war Remus! _War!_ Deaths are inevitable!"

"What is going on?" Logan said angrily in between the both of them. He looked at one to another with a hard glare, unhappy with how both of them were acting. "What is this about a war and killing?"

Harry glared at Remus, angry tears in his eyes. "Thanks a lot Remus," Harry gritted out, "You couldn't talk about this in private, could you?" And with that, he bounded off angrily and quickly before anyone could stop him. He hadn't wanted any mutant involved in the war between the wizards and creatures of that world. That included Logan. It was of a different level and Harry knew that there was a high possibility of him dying in it. He wanted to enjoy life with them for a while without them worrying for his life.

Remus legs collapsed as soon as Harry ran away. _No, no, no, no_, he thought to himself like a mantra. He had thought Harry could get away from it all, but it was inevitable. People he cared about were still in the wizarding world and he had to fight for one side or another. And he knew he still cared for the Weasleys even though Ron had betrayed him.

He just couldn't understand was why Voldemort? If Dumbledore hadn't stupidly… Suddenly Severus' words came unbidden to him from when he first entered the room.

_Well, no wonder Fenrir couldn't find you._

Fenrir was looking for him. This was not good and as Remus' pack master there was little he could do to disobey him if Fenrir found him. Remus was bound by werewolf laws whether he liked it or not and if Voldemort had ordered Fenrir to find him on the possibility that it would make Harry turn to Voldemort…

This was bad.

"Hey, what's going on? Who is Voldemort?" Logan's voice interrupted his musing and he looked up, not only to see Logan, but Hermione, Ginny, Xavier and Storm.

"We saw Harry just before," Hermione said hesitantly, "He seemed pretty mad. Slammed the door pretty hard too. What happened? What's this about Voldemort? Did he do something again?"

"Severus Snape happened," Remus said warily and then went to sit on the seat Harry previously occupied and motioned to the couch and chair before him. Xavier rolled in, Logan sat on the other chair and Storm, Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch. Remus took out his wand and wordlessly shut the door, and cast locking and privacy charms.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione gasped, "How did he find Harry?"

"I don't know," Remus said warily as he palmed his head in slight defeat, "It seems that he had come on behalf of, not the Order, but Voldemort." Hermione and Ginny gasped their minds quickly running on ideas on what must have happened.

"Who is Voldemort?" Storm repeated the question the Logan had asked previously a couple of times. Xavier already knew since the information was running aloud and constant in Ginny and Hermione's minds that he couldn't help but hear.

"In the wizarding world he is widely known as you-know-who," Remus explained, "People feared even hearing his name. That's how bad his reign over us in the first war was. He was and is the Dark Lord."

"So you agreed to let a follower of the Dark Lord into the school?" Storm asked with a frown, "Did you know he was a follower before he came in here?"

"Yes," Remus admitted, "But he's a double agent. His loyalties are questioned even now. So it is possible that not only does Voldemort know of his whereabouts, but possibly Dumbledore as well."

Hermione frowned. "But that's not good! What if Professor Dumbledore realises me and Ginny are here if he finds out you're here too?"

"Who is Professor Dumbledore?" Storm asked with distaste. She honestly didn't like what she was hearing at the moment. Dark Lords? Double agents? Followers of said Dark Lord around children?

Remus actually looked surprised before he explained. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to people already knowing who he is. He is what most people call 'the greatest light wizard alive'. He has had experience of defeating the previous Dark Lord, Grindewald. At the moment he is the headmaster of a school of magic called 'Hogwarts'. I admit that his recent actions haven't exactly gone well with me."

"Wait, wait a minute, bub. Let me get this straight," Logan said rubbing his temples of an oncoming headache, "You're saying that _both_ the light and dark sides are trying to kill Harry?"

Remus opened his mouth and hesitated slightly. "Well, I'm not sure about the dark side anymore. If you to think about it in legitimate terms, yes they're both after Harry. _But,_" Remus said quickly before anyone could speak after his short explanation, "Harry is now a Dark creature and automatically he should fall under the Dark Lord's protection, like all light creatures fall under the Light Lord's. It's complicated to explain."

"But Remus, you're –"

"I know," Remus said before Hermione could give away his secret, "But the British wizarding community is messed up in that aspect. Nothing is clear anymore and the creatures aren't sure which side to be on, which is why they are being recruited. Some creature packs know which side they have to fight for, but if the opposite side offers a compelling deal, well…" Remus shrugged as he trailed off.

"So you're saying," Xavier said, finally speaking up, "Headmaster Dumbledore is a light wizard who previously protected Harry is now aiming to kill him, and Voldemort, the Dark Lord, who was aiming to kill him, is now aiming to recruit him because Harry is a dark creature and comes under his jurisdiction?"

"That's pretty messed up, bub," Logan said when Remus gave a hesitant nod. Ginny and Hermione looked horrified. They had thought Harry escaped the war now he wasn't in the wizarding world. Storm looked unhappy with the information they were suddenly gathering.

"But I know Harry!" Hermione said abhorred by the fact that he may be joining Voldemort. She didn't like Dumbledore at the moment, but she definitely did not like Voldemort, "He won't join Voldemort if he's going to be killing muggles and muggleborns."

"But that's the thing Hermione," Remus said with a tired sigh, "With the little information Harry told me before he stormed off was that Voldemort had changed his regime and he doesn't aim to kill muggles anymore… apparently."

Hermione was about to say something else before what Remus said sunk in. "What?" she said weakly and at the same time Storm questioned, "Muggles?"

"Non-magic folk," Ginny replied absentmindedly as she tried to understand what exactly was going on. It wasn't hard to see what was happening, but at the same time she could hardly believe it. Was he really going to follow Voldemort? Ginny would love to follow Harry to the ends of the Earth as a loyal friend, but she did not want to be anywhere near Voldemort. The bastard almost killed her in her first year. Granted, it was his diary and he probably had no knowledge of it, but it was still him.

"'Doesn't aim to kill muggles'," Hermione repeated incredulously, "You can't seriously believe that, can you? Does Harry seriously believe that? I mean this is Voldemort we're talking about! I know Dumbledore decided to go antsy on him after he became a Wolfeli, but that doesn't mean –"

"That's why he's meeting Voldemort," Remus interrupted Hermione before she could go on a long tirade on how Harry could not really believe Voldemort's change of heart. "He wants to see the Dark Lord himself to determine whether or not he should join him, I believe."

Logan sighed. The situation was just getting more confusing. Maybe it was best that he talk to Harry himself.

御免ね、でも見なきゃ

Harry's anger had died down and now he felt nothing, but sad. Remus didn't trust him to make the right decision and now he was sure the mutants that knew of his wizarding history or knew the ministry was after him would probably watch him so he didn't do that. And he didn't like that. Not one bit.

Harry shook his head and pulled out of his temporary depression. He had no time. Perhaps he should suggest somewhere else to meet Voldemort now. Harry briefly wondered if the man was still snake-like like that last time he saw him being scolding himself for letting his thoughts wander. He had gone long enough without training and the strain would not have risked him going into a coma anymore. Hank had cleared him of that.

Until he received anything from Snape or Voldemort saying otherwise, Harry would believe that three days from now he was meeting Voldemort at six in the evening. He needed to prepare for that in case it was a trap and perhaps he should suggest somewhere else instead of the school. He couldn't risk the students. And if they didn't like it and tried to keep him here, Harry would sneak out or probably suggest a later time and sneak out then when everyone is supposedly sleeping.

Harry needed to train and perhaps he could ask one of the mutants how they train here. He remembered someone mentioning something about training in group and solo scenarios when he first came to. He could work on his wandless magic in his room. Doing it in real life rather than the mindscape was harder than it seemed. He could shrink and unshrink things however things like _accio_ and the levitating spell took more effort than it should. The room was big enough for him to train his body, and the school compound was huge enough to do his laps.

Now that he was determined to get strong, Harry exited his room. He needed to find someone, probably Jean or Scott, or even Professor Xavier to tell him about the training facilities of the school. He didn't want to face Logan yet. God knows what Remus had told him. Sure, he spilled his problems to the man, but it didn't mean he wanted someone to protect him or worry about him. Harry was sure Logan thought all that was done and over with besides the ministry after him. _If Remus let him know that I had a war to fight…_

_Oh, Harry, be easy on him. You know he's just worried,_ Tom spoke up in his mind.

Harry let out a sigh causing Jean to look at him questioningly as he found her, but he took no heed. _I know,_ Harry replied to Voldemort's alter ego. _I'll speak to him later._

_**I suggest speaking to your mate as well, kid.**_Akori butted in and Harry resisted to physically eye roll at the words.

_What's Logan got to do with this?_ Harry asked, giving up on telling Akori that Logan wasn't his mate. Out loud he said, "Hi Jean. I was wondering about your training facilities here. Think you can tell me about them?"

"Yeah, we have something called the danger room," Jean said with a smile, "That's where we can train under group and solo scenarios. It has a holographic device that allows us to make the situation as real as possible. There's also an inbuilt weaponry defence system where you'll have to defend yourself against them. It is often watched from a separate room just in case something goes wrong though."

_**Logan is your mate, brat, **_Akori replied having _thoughtfully_ waited until Jean was done speaking. _**He'd be dragged into this… thing you call a war whether you like it or not. Even if you try to run he'll try to find you and its already too late seeing as how Dumbledore and his lackeys have already seen him protect you. Anyway, it's his instinct. He'll go after a brat like you.**_

Harry inwardly grimaced, but decided to continue his mental conversation later when he was alone again. "Cool," Harry replied with a forced smile at the sound of the training room. It seemed like this facility was well equipped, but he didn't want people to always watch him 'in case something goes wrong' in the room. "Say, if I didn't want to use the holographic danger room, is there anywhere else I can train? You know, to keep my stamina up and stuff and self weapon training."

"Well, we do teach self defence here and how to control our mutations so there is some rooms available to which you can use," Jean replied. "Is there a reason why you don't want to use the danger room?"

Harry shrugged. "I plan to train in the early hours in the morning and sometimes even at night," he said honestly, "You said that there are people watching just in case something goes wrong and I didn't want to bother everyone too much."

"Ah I see," Jean nodded. "Then would you like me to show you where we hold these classes and if the room is where you want to train for the time being?"

Harry nodded with a short smile. "Please do."

* * *

_**AN: Late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. Sorry it took a while to update. If you saw 'News' on my profile you'd know that I was incapable of accessing these chapters for a while because the charger to my laptop broke. –sigh- I admit that I got the charger last week, but I've been catching up to my downloads LOL (Yay, anime).**_

_**Heh, anyways, not much in this chapter I admit. Sorry it's short. Haha.**_

_**Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it somewhat! It was hard for me to write for some reason and I wanted to change things around, but didn't know how to.**_

_**Anyways, cheers guys!**_

_**~StrawberryXThief

* * *

**_

_**Japanese Breaks  
**_御免ね、でも見なきゃ : Sorry, but I have to see

* * *

**_Uploaded: Saturday, 8th January 2011_**


End file.
